The Lost Scrolls
by SpiritSage124
Summary: What you are about to read are scrolls that contain untold events from The Fox Scroll... Or just wacky fanfiction. I can't tell anymore... A spin-off of The Fox Scroll.
1. Just Your Average Day

The Lost Scrolls

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto or Fairy Tail

 **A/N: Hey all, SpiritSage here! Before we get started, I wanted to make a few clarifications.**

 **First: This is spin-off of The Fox Scroll, taking elements from that fic and all that it is but in a comedic format. So if you haven't read The Fox Scroll, you should probably read that first. Unless you like spoilers. But hey, that's none of my business.** ¯\\_ツ_/¯

 **Second: Most, if not all of these shorts will not be consistent. This will be a place where I dump a bunch of random ideas that pop into my head, or ideas you guys suggest, and WILL vary in length. For example: One Scroll(chapter) could be a single scene, and another could be an entire omake.**

 **Third: Whether the characters are in "Chibi-Form" is entirely up to you guys. I'll be writing with that intention occasionally, like to make a short joke or something, but you know. Chibi is funny, so yeah. XD**

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Ah, this is nice…"

Lucy let out a relaxed sigh as she felt the cool breeze brush over her. She was taking a short lunch break at the town's local park. There were children running around, playing in the field.

Lucy enjoyed peaceful times such as this. Even the easy job she took was a nice change of pace. The constant life-threatening beast hunts were taking its toll on her body. A laidback job was necessary every once in a while, to recuperate. She was a delicate lady after all!

"Yeah… I can see why you wanted to come here. This town is really peaceful, and the food is great!"

Lucy turned to her companion. His bright blonde hair was shining in sun, and his grin was so infectious it could make anyone smile back.

"Is that all you ever think about? Food? Well, at least you're eating something that isn't ramen for a change."

Naruto blinked, before he swallowed his food and retorted.

"Hey! I don't _only_ eat ramen, ya know?"

There it was. Naruto's speech quirk. Lucy found it both amusing and cute, especially his reaction when she called him out on it. But deciding to let the boy off the hook(for now), Lucy hummed incredulously.

"Hmm? Is that so… I've been paying attention to what you've been eating, and just this past week you-"

"Alright alright! I get it… I just need to eat more vegetables, right?"

Naruto interrupted Lucy and began to eat the greens he had previously pushed aside. What was she, his mom?

Lucy smiled victoriously before she noticed something.

"Hey, you got a piece of rice stuck to your face…"

Without thinking, Lucy grabbed to the rice on Naruto's cheek and plopped it in her mouth.

Naruto's face heated up and he quickly turned to face away while scratching his cheek in embarrassment.

"Th-thanks…"

Lucy giggled at her partner's reaction. Not too long ago, something like this wouldn't have fazed the thickheaded shinobi. But recently, getting such reactions out of the boy was getting easier. Lucy liked to think it was the result of Naruto and her growing closer, but her gut told her otherwise.

'I wonder if something happened?'

But before Lucy could explore into that thought, a low growl could be heard from the other side of the boy.

"Umumumu… What is Lucy doing, acting all lovey-dovey with Naruto-Sama? Juvia is the one that should be eating the misplaced food on Naruto-Sama's face!"

Lucy smiled bitterly. She was so focused on Naruto that she had almost forgotten about the third member of their group, Juvia Lockser.

The rain woman was madly in love with Naruto, to the point where she was openly obsessed with him. Her obsession even went as far as having constant daydreams that one would call 'explicit'.

"Well someone has to clean up after Naruto while he eats, and I don't see you doing anything about it little miss daydreamer."

Lucy retorted, remembering Juvia had been daydreaming earlier about being on a picnic by themselves while muttering an emphasis about them being 'alone' and 'no Lucy'.

Yup, Juvia completely cut Lucy out of the picture. She would sometimes even make her out to be the villain in some of her wild imaginative scenarios.

"…I'm not a sloppy eater, am I?"

Naruto mumbled while poking his fingers together, but his words drowned in the heated argument of the love rivals.

"Everything was going perfect, until Lucy showed up!"

"I've been here the whole time!"

"Eh? Juvia didn't notice. Juvia couldn't see because Lucy's boobs were in the way."

Lucy blushed furiously and covered her chest.

"What does this have to do with my chest!?"

"Now that that's out of the way-"

"How did that decide the ending of the argument!?"

"-Naruto-Sama, Juvia will hand-feed the rest. Say 'aww'~!"

Naruto blushed and waved his hand dismissively.

"T-that's okay, Juvia-Chan… I can feed myself, ya know?"

But due to how adamant Juvia seemed on feeding him, Naruto eventually gave in and opened his mouth.

"Aww…"

Lucy tapped her fingers on the picnic table impatiently as she watched the scene before her. Juvia was the one to convince Naruto into doing this easier mission, so Lucy would let her have this moment.

'Why did Naruto listen to Juvia and not me… and when did he start calling her 'Chan'? Suspicious…'

Unknown to Lucy, Juvia had confessed to Naruto, and even kissed him!

"Now then! Shall we move onto dessert?"

Juvia said and pulled out a box of chocolate covered sticks, otherwise known as pocky. She then proceeded to put the chocolate half in her mouth and lean towards the flustered ninja affectionately.

Lucy was about to intervene when Naruto suddenly stood up.

"W-w-well now! I'm stuffed! Let's get out there and finish this job and go back to the guild!"

Naruto stuttered and began to march out of the park before two girls could say otherwise.

"Ah! Naruto-Sama! …Tch! Juvia almost had him…"

Juvia snapped the biscuit stick in her mouth and walked off to follow her love. They did have a job to finish, but she just wanted to do one more couples activity with Naruto…

Oh well, there was always next time.

Lucy sighed and began to clean up the mess her party members had left on the picnic table. Why did these tasks always end up in her hands? Not that she really minded. Naruto and Juvia were the main fighters of their team, and Lucy felt as though her only skill was keeping the two out of trouble.

Which was a very difficult task sometimes.

With Naruto having sage mode and all of his insanely powerful jutsu, and Juvia having become a water dragon slayer, their team had already almost caught up to Natsu's track record of destruction. Which was saying something.

Natsu even took it as a challenge and began to act more reckless during his jobs, but was immediately scolded by the master so that was the end of that.

While Lucy was throwing the waste into a local trash can she exchanged a few glances with some of the townsfolk, but they would immediately advert their gaze awkwardly.

This could only mean one thing.

'Geh… They were watching… I guess we were kinda loud.'

Great, now there were surely going to be more rumors about them in the Weekly Sorcerer's Magazine…

But it didn't matter what other people thought, because she was having fun!

Lucy thought cheerfully and ran off to catch up to her teammates, and she could see Juvia was trying to latch herself onto Naruto's arm.

"Hey guys! Wait for me!"

XXXXXXXX

 **A/N: This is what I was talking about! Just a little short scene to get my mind off the main story…**

 **I usually won't be posting author's notes like this, but I just wanted to make sure everyone knew what my plans were for the spin-off. P.M. me or review if you still need any clarifications!**

 **Also, let me know if you have any funny ideas! I'm always open to suggestions!**

 **Well, off to work on The Fox Scroll now! XD**


	2. A Job With Mira-Chan?

The Lost Scrolls

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Or Fairy Tail

* * *

"Hey, Naruto-Kun! Do you have a moment?"

Naruto looked up from his meal to see Mirajane smiling at him cheerfully. He noticed the barmaid had a bag at her side, it looked like she was about to do some traveling.

"Sure, what's up Mira-Chan?"

"I'm going on a job this weekend… and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me?"

Mirajane asked with a shy smile.

"A job? With Mira-Chan?"

Naruto put his empty bowl of ramen down to think. Mirajane almost never went on jobs, what with her being in charge of the bar for the guild and all. But she was an S-Class mage, so that could mean-

"Woah, a job with Mira!? I'm all fired up!"

A nosy pink haired dragonslayer said with excitement. Having already decided he was going with them, Natsu was about to dash out of the guild to get his traveling supplies and Happy when Mirajane started giggling.

"Oh, you're too cute Natsu. But sorry, I was inviting Naruto-Kun. If he wants to go that is…"

Mirajane said and looked back at Naruto with hope filled eyes.

Seeing what the barmaid was inclining, Natsu brought a hand to his mouth and chuckled.

"Oh, I see…"

Naruto sent the boy a flat stare, he didn't like the look on Natsu's face. He did owe Mirajane a ton for everything she had done for him in the past, and she wasn't the type of person to pull a prank on him…

"Alright, I'm in."

"Oh, wonderful! Natsu, would you be a dear and tell Lucy and Juvia that I will be borrowing Naruto for the weekend?" Mirajane said and grabbed onto Naruto's hand, then proceeded to drag the blonde out of the guild.

Natsu waved back at the two while shouting his farewells.

"Have fun you two! Hahaha…Geh!"

A shiver went down Natsu's spine when he realized something. What if Juvia got angry when he told her about Naruto leaving with Mirajane and attacked him!? Remembering what happened to Gray, Natsu's face turned pale.

"There you are Natsu! I was looking all over for you-Wah!"

Happy, who had just walked into the guild with a large fish in his paws, was picked by Natsu without warning.

"Come on, Happy! We're skipping town for the weekend!"

"A-Aye?"

* * *

Because Mirajane had decided to keep the job a secret until they arrived, Naruto was forced to ponder in his thoughts as they rode the train.

Mirajane had said it was for a task she couldn't perform by herself, and she was strong enough to defeat someone like Freed. Maybe it a really strong monster attacking a village? Or perhaps they would fight an entire dark guild by themselves!

As Naruto continued to try and figure out what their job would be, he yawned. They had been riding on the train for a little more than an hour now and he wasn't sure when they would arrive at their destination. Maybe he would take a little nap…

"Are you tired Naruto-Kun? You can rest on my lap if you'd like."

Mirajane

Naruto's face heated up from the incredible offer, but he looked back out the window and pouted childishly.

"Please don't tease me, Mira-Chan…"

"Ara? Who said I was joking? Is resting on my lap that big of a deal?"

Mirajane asked, and even tilted her head in honest confusion.

"Of course it is! Some guys would do anything to get the privilege of resting on Mira-Chan's lap!"

"Is that so…?"

Mirajane said before smiling to herself.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, Mirajane was acting kind of strange today. But she was seemed pretty happy, so he wouldn't ask her anything.

* * *

Once the train arrived, Naruto and Mira began to venture through the town. It was a town that was very close to the shore so taste of saltwater in the air was fresh.

"Oh! Are we going hunting for deep sea treasure?"

Naruto eagerly asked with stars in his eyes.

Mirajane giggled, but shook her head negative.

"If that were the case, I would have asked for Juvia's help."

"Th-that's true… Juvia-Chan would be able to use her water bubbles so everyone could breathe underwater…"

Mirajane frown, mentally smacking herself for mentioning the water woman.

"The job you'll be doing is something that some would consider even more valuable than treasure!"

Naruto grew even more excited. Something even more valuable than deep sea treasure!? What could it be? He was dying to know now!

…

"…Eh?"

"COOOOL~! Mirajane of Fairy Tail has finally arrived! With her is Naruto Uzumaki, the One Man Army! Could there have been a new development in the relationships of the guild members!?"

Jason, the Weekly Sorcerer's Magazine's reporter exclaimed with enthusiasm upon Mirajane and Naruto's arrival, and white-haired beauty waved at the excited man.

"Hello, Jason! I brought our new body guard!"

Naruto gulped at the scene in front of him.

"B-by help, you meant…"

Seeing the ninja's nervous expression, Mirajane winked at him.

"Yup! We'll be in your care, Naruto-Kun!"

After Mirajane said this, the other girls wearing swimsuits cheerfully waved at the shinobi.

"Please take care of us, Naruto-Kun!"

"EH?"

Naruto shouted in disbelief as he looked at the beach full of beautiful girls. Mirajane wasn't kidding when she said that some would consider his job to be even more valuable than treasure.

To watch over a private beach babe photoshoot… Some men could die without regrets.

"Alright ladies, let the photoshoot begin!"

Jason yelled while he and the other cameramen held their cameras in the air, and the girls cheered.

After a couple minutes of preparation, the beach photoshoot for the next month's magazine had begun.

Mirajane was laying on her stomach on a beach towel. She was wearing a green, two-piece bikini with orange lines. Looking back, she noticed Naruto was watching her photoshoot with a slight blush on his face.

'Good, Naruto-Kun's watching. Time to take it up a notch…'

Mirajane thought as she smiled sweetly for the camera, for this had been her plan all along. She would get Naruto to be the body guard for the photo shoot, then make his eyes glued on her the whole time.

Placing a delicate finger on the frilled laces of her bikini top, Mirajane began to slowly pull the knot undone. Eventually, the strap came undone and the only thing covering her modesty was the towel she was laying on.

"OHO~ Mirajane is pulling out her "tanning while topless" technique! COOOL~!"

Jason yelled as he began to furiously work his camera, making sure to not miss a single angle.

Naruto had to hold in his nosebleed at all costs, he could NOT get a nosebleed with this many girls around. Or else risk the news of his nosebleed getting published in an article by Jason, which Naruto knew the man would probably do if given the chance.

'But seriously… Mira-Chan really is gorgeous. She looks great in that swimsuit.'

Naruto thought to himself before he noticed something in the corner of his eye. There was a shining light coming from the fence at the base of the sand. Thanks to his pervert of a master, he knew that gleam anywhere.

"Hey! Get out of here you peeping toms!"

"Wah! How did he spot us!?"

Mirajane pouted when she saw Naruto chase off some people who had been spying on the photoshoot.

'Oh well, I have all weekend to show off…'

* * *

Naruto sighed as he laid back in his seat on the train. Watching over the private photoshoot was a lot harder than had thought it was going to be. He ended up catching and chasing off over a dozen people, some of which tried to come back in a different spot.

"Thank you for coming, Naruto-Kun! Thanks to you, the photo shoot went by a lot smoother than normal!"

Mirajane said with a cheerful smile. She had also gotten a few more chances to show off, and judging by the slight blush on Naruto's face, her efforts seemed to have paid off.

"O-of course! You've done a lot for me since I came to this world… If you ever need any help, don't hesitate to ask!"

"Oh, really? Then would you like to watch over next month's photoshoot? We'll be posing in a field while wearing wedding dresses."

'Mira-Chan in a wedding dress…'

Naruto thought while picturing the beautiful girl in front of him in a white dress.

"W-well… Someone has to make sure you girls are safe, right?"

Naruto responded with a stutter, causing the

"You are too cute, Naruto-Kun…"

"S-stop teasing me! I get enough of that from Cana, ya know!"

After conversing with one another for a while, and they both eventually fell asleep. The train then began to turn directions on the rails, causing the blonde to fall on Mirajane's lap and waking her up.

'Oh my, how did this happen?'

Mirajane thought to herself with an amused smile. She then began to stroke Naruto's hair softly with her hand.

'Love that isn't family love… I think I like this feeling.'

* * *

 **A/N: The Weekly Sorcerer's Magazine is coming…**


	3. Weekly Sorcerer's Magazine

The Lost Scrolls

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Or Fairy Tail

* * *

 **Knock! Knock! Knock!**

Lucy walked to the door to her and Naruto's shared apartment and opened the door to find Erza, Tenten, and Juvia.

"Hey guys! Come on in!"

Lucy said and ushered her friends inside because for once, she was actually the one to invite people over.

"Thank you for having us, Lucy."

Erza said politely before striding in and going straight to the table.

"Don't mind the intrusion!"

Tenten cheerfully said and followed Erza.

"Naruto-Sama~ Juvia is here to play~"

Juvia chimed and skipped inside, but she stopped to look around when she got no response.

"Eh? Naruto-Sama?"

Juvia looked in the bathroom, under the covers of the bed, then under the bed, under the table, inside the cabinets, under Lucy's writing desk…

Lucy sweatdropped as she watched the blue haired search the entire apartment, leaving no spot unchecked.

"Uh… Hi, Juvia."

"Boohoo~! Where is Naruto-Sama?"

Not wanting her floors to get ruined, Lucy pat her friend on the head.

"Naruto is out training right now, so it's just us for now."

Juvia looked up at the celestial spirit mage with a quivering lip.

"Darn… That was the only reason Juvia decided to come."

"Hey now…"

Erza chuckled, gaining the attention of the other girls.

"Now now, Juvia. I understand how you feel, but since Naruto isn't here…"

The knight crossed her left leg over her right in a delicate fashion, but her eyes were serious as she spoke.

"We can talk about girl stuff."

Tenten smiled awkwardly.

"Girl stuff… You say?"

After bringing Juvia to the table, Lucy walked over to the kitchen to get some drinks.

"Well, before we get started, how about some… Eh? Looks like we're out of tea. Looks like I'm gonna have to go to the market really quick. I'll be right back, just make yourselves at home!"

"Eh? You don't have too…"

Tenten started but Lucy was already out the door.

"Well then, let's look for Naruto-Sama's secret stash of Juvia merchandise…"

Juvia said and began to look through the cabinets.

"H-hey, wait a second! Lucy literally just walked out the door and you're gonna-Hey! Erza-San too!?"

Tenten said in disbelief when Erza got up and started helping Juvia.

"I'm curious to see what Naruto and Lucy could be hiding… It's not often we get into their apartment without Natsu and Happy with us…"

Hold on… Erza just said something incredible right there.

"…You mean you guys break into Naruto and Lucy's apartment with Natsu and Happy?"

"Yup."

Was both Juvia and Erza's flat answer, and Tenten face-faltered. She could understand Juvia with her strange obsession with Naruto, but Erza?

"Look Erza-San! Juvia found something…!"

"Poor Lucy… Hey, are you sure you guys should be opening that?"

After recovering from her fall, Tenten grabbed onto the table and pulled herself up to see Juvia open the drawer on Lucy's writing desk. Even Tenten knew Juvia was getting into trouble by opening that drawer, as it was the first rule Lucy had given her and the other Konoha ninja. Tenten remembered Lucy saying something about that drawer containing her most embarrassing works.

"Oh! These are old Weekly Sorcerer's Magazine Articles!"

Tenten raised an eyebrow and walked over to the two girls that were currently rummaging through the forbidden drawer.

"Sorcerer's Magazine… That's the one with all the news about the mage guilds, right? Why does Lucy have… Oh."

 _Hello viewers, Jason here again to spread the latest gossip regarding Fiore's greatest guild, Fairy Tail! As you can see in the picture above, that is Fairy Tail's Naruto Uzumaki affectionately carrying another member out of the guild. Could there be love in the air? Stay tuned as I find out more of the details!_

* * *

 _Hello viewers, Jason here again with the latest gossip regarding Fiore's greatest guild, Fairy Tail! With the dispersion of the guild Phantom Lord, new members join our favorite guild Fairy Tail! Gajeel Redfox, an Iron Dragonslayer like our favorite Fire Dragonslayer Natsu the Slamander! As well as Juvia Lockser, a lovely water mage! But get this, Juvia Lockser was seen following Naruto Uzumaki and his female friend around town! Could there be a love triangle involving these three mages? Stay tuned for more details in the next issue!_

* * *

 _Hello viewers, Jason here again with the latest gossip regarding Fiore's greatest guild, Fairy Tail! Fairy Tail's One Man Army was seen walking through town with his two female companions wearing a COOL new red cloak with black flames! Could he have been trying to impress his lady friends with a COOL new look? It seemed to have worked because Juvia Lockser was all over the ninja, and the blonde female mage looked jealous! Stay tuned for more!_

* * *

 _Hello viewers, Jason here again to spread the latest gossip regarding Fiore's greatest guild, Fairy Tail! It's that time of the year again, folks! Yes, that's right! Magnolia's Harvest Festival! You know what that means… Fairy Tail's Miss Fairy Tail pageant! We got to see many performances of the guild's lovely ladies! But to everyone's surprise, including myself, that none other than Fairy Tail's One Man Army Naruto Uzumaki entered the stage! You must be thinking: What is a man doing in the Miss Fairy Tail contest? To our surprise, Naruto Uzumaki became shrouded in smoke and transformed into a foxy lady! The crowded was blown away by his performance with transformation magic! Due to some minor events, the winner has yet to be decided. But I think we all know the winner of this year's contest will be!_

* * *

 _Hello viewers, Jason here again to spread the latest gossip regarding Fiore's greatest guild, Fairy Tail! Unbelievable news people! There appeared to have been a secret battling competition in Fairy Tail during the Harvest Festival! The final competitors of this competition were none other than Laxus Dreyar, grandson of guild master and wizard saint Makarov, and Fairy Tail's One Man Army, Naruto Uzumaki! Their magical power shook the entire town, but only one could prevail and prove to be the top dog of the greatest guild in Fiore! The winner was none other than Naruto Uzumaki! Stay tuned to find out what the young ninja will do next!_

* * *

 _Hello viewers, Jason here again to spread the latest gossip regarding Fiore's greatest guild, Fairy Tail! Fairy Tail's One Man Army is at it again! After solving a mysterious case of missing ships and defeating a demonic crocodile, I spotted the ninja walking through town with his two lovely female companions at his side! What a lucky man! It seemed the blonde female mage was feeling down… Could it be a lover's quarrel? Stay tuned to find out!_

* * *

 _Hello viewers, Jason here again to spread the latest gossip regarding Fiore's greatest guild, Fairy Tail! Breathtaking news this time everybody! It was just brought to the public that one of the Balam Alliance guild, The Oración Seis, was just taken down by the mage guild alliance of Blue Pegasus, Cait Shelter, Lamia Scale, and everyone's favorite Fairy Tail! Naruto Uzumaki, Fairy Tail's One Man Army, was said to have defeated three of the six members by himself, including the leader! Stay tuned to find out what our favorite ninja does next!_

* * *

 _Hello viewers, Jason here again to spread the latest gossip regarding Fiore's greatest guild, Fairy Tail! Fairy Tail's One Man Army Naruto Uzumaki was seen in town with his lovely female companions. Perhaps they were on a date? Things are looking well for our favorite ninja!_

* * *

 _Hello viewers, Jason here again to spread the latest gossip regarding Fiore's greatest guild, Fairy Tail! So there I was, in Clover Town doing research on the aftermath of the battle against the demon Lullaby, when I ran into none other than Fairy Tail's One Man Army Naruto Uzumaki! With him, was the same blonde female member, along with a newer member of the guild, Juvia Lockser! The two female mages appeared to have been competing with one another with street performances for Naruto Uzumaki's attention! Who was able to get the upper hand in the relationship? Stay tuned for when I find more information!_

* * *

 _Hello viewers, Jason here again with the latest gossip regarding Fiore's greatest guild, Fairy Tail! Fairy Tail's annual Twenty-Four Hour Race this year was an event I don't think anyone will be forgetting for a long time! At the beginning of the race, we were all surprised to see Naruto Uzumaki, Fairy Tail's One Man Army, competing evenly with none other than Jet, the undefeated champion of speed for many years! Then, during the middle of the race, Naruto Uzumaki created an army of clones to leave behind and PRANK the souls out of the other members! If that wasn't COOL enough for you, at the end of the race, an unexpected turn of events occurred… Just as Naruto Uzumaki was helping Jet to the finish line, the blonde female mage from before comes flying in out of nowhere and crashes into our favorite ninja! The two then share a kiss right in front of everyone! How will Juvia Lockser react to this development? Stay tuned as I find out more juicy details!_

* * *

 _Hello viewers, Jason here again to spread the latest gossip regarding Fiore's greatest guild, Fairy Tail! After the conclusion of what I am now calling "The Race Of Pranks", a mysterious group of ninja appeared out of nowhere! Their clothing was similar to Fairy Tail's One Man Army Naruto Uzumaki, so perhaps they are friends of his? But that is not all, within the group of these ninja, there are three lovely female ninja. What is their relation to Naruto Uzumaki? Stay tuned for more information in the next issue!_

* * *

 _Hello viewers, Jason here again to spread the latest gossip regarding Fiore's greatest guild, Fairy Tail! Naruto Uzumaki was spotted traveling this last week, but not with his usual female companions! This time, he was seen traveling with Fairy Tail members Cana Alberona, and newer member Wendy Marvel! The mature beauty that is known for her drinking was seen teasing our favorite ninja! What could this mean? Has Naruto Uzumaki charmed yet another female member? Stay tuned for more details!_

* * *

 _Hello viewers, Jason here again to spread the latest gossip regarding Fiore's greatest guild, Fairy Tail! Breaking news! While on my monthly trip to Magnolia, I stumbled upon a breathtaking sight! I witnessed Fairy Tail's One Man Army Naruto Uzumaki embracing none other than this magazine's very own cover girl, Mirajane Strauss! The two were standing on a bridge, watching the sunset in each other's arms… Talk about romantic! But what does this mean for Juvia Lockser, and that other blonde female mage? Stay tuned for when I find out more developments!_

* * *

"Lucy, you… You poor thing…"

Tenten said to the girl who had just walked in the door with a bag of groceries in her hand, and said bag hit the floor.

Lucy's face was bright red.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-why are you reading those!?"

"Ah, um you see…"

Tenten said as she tried to come up with an excuse, but it was no use because she was just guilty as the other two girls.

"Hm… These articles are pretty good, except some of the facts being incorrect. I'll have to let Jason know the next time he is in town."

Erza said as she nonchalantly looked through more of the pages, much to Lucy's still growing embarrassment.

"Kyah~ Everyone knows about Juvia and Naruto-Sama's relationship? How embarrassing~!"

Juvia squeled while hugging the articles involving her to her chest and squirming.

Lucy and Tenten both looked at the rain woman and sweatdropped. That girl was hopeless.

"Oh, we have company? What's up everyone?"

Lucy stiffened when she heard a voice at the door, and her neck creaked around to find Naruto standing at the door with a goofy grin on his face.

"Hm? What's this paper on the floor-H-hey! Lucy!? Why are you covering my eyes!?"

"Tenten-San!"

Lucy cried out to the kunoichi in a pleading voice.

Tenten managed to gather up the loose articles and put them back into the drawer before Naruto was able to free himself. Later, Lucy explained that she had been keeping Naruto from seeing the embarrassing articles about them. How the girl had managed to do so for so long, Tenten would never know.

In the end, Tenten agreed to help Lucy.

* * *

 **A/N: Next time, a bet that leads to the women's bathroom?**


	4. A Trip to the Woman's Bath

The Fox Scroll

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Or Fairy Tail

* * *

It was just your average day in the boisterous guild, Fairy Tail. Everyone was laughing, dancing, and drinking away the money they had just earned from a recent job.

"Look at that guy… Flirting with all the girls again. Keh!"

"If I was just a few years younger, I would have gone over there and…"

"Bah, we both know he isn't really flirting with them."

"Because it's the other way around, damn it!"

"I'm so jealous…!"

Macao and Wakaba were complaining about one Naruto Uzumaki, who was sitting at one of the larger tables with some of the other members. Those members consisted of: Lucy, Juvia, Wendy, Carla, Natsu, Happy, and Gray. Two of which, were currently in a heated argument about who Naruto would go on a job with.

"You know, I wonder if the guy is actually into any of them…"

"My bet is on Lucy, they live together after all."

"No way, it's probably Juvia-Chan! She's the only one who has made any bold moves!"

Cana, who had been listening to the two men talk, walked over and sat at their table.

"Shall we find out?"

Macao and Wakaba looked at Cana, seeing the mischievous glint in her eyes, then looked back at each other. If anyone could get that sort of information from a guy as dense as Naruto, it would be Cana.

"Naruto-San promised he'd take me on a job tomorrow!"

Wendy said with a pouted face while stamping her foot in frustration.

Juvia grabbed a hold of Naruto's arm and placed in between her bust, much to the ninja's embarrassment.

"That's unfortunate, because Naruto-Sama is going on a date-job tomorrow with Juvia!"

"D-d-date job?"

Wendy stuttered, her face heating up.

"Yes, it's a special type of job where ADULTS take on ALONE and do ADULT activities."

'This is the first time I'm hearing about this…'

Naruto thought with a sweatdrop, but he wasn't in a position to talk as it was his fault for overlapping promises.

"Looks like Naruto is as popular as ever."

Gray said as he watched the scene play out in front of him with an amused look.

"Yeah, but he only knows that Juvia likes him."

Happy said while shaking his head.

"Talk about dense…!"

Natsu added and the two buddies laughed mischievously, prompting the ice mage to retort.

"You're one to talk…"

"What did you say!? Wanna fight?"

Natsu instantly shouted back, but he didn't even give his rival a chance to respond and tackled him.

"I still don't understand why you're so keen on doing jobs with this beast, child. Every job you take with _it_ , the more your mind will be corrupted."

Carla said while shaking her head, with Natsu and Gray's fight fading into the background.

Naruto's brow twitched in annoyance.

'So, I'm an 'it' now…?'

"Carla! That's mean! Naruto-San isn't a beast!"

'I'm still an 'it' though…?'

Naruto was now depressed, and a rain cloud raining down on his head. Not even the sweet little Wendy that he thought of as a little sister-figure denied him of being an _it_ … Whatever _it_ was.

Carla huffed before hopping down from the table and started walking towards the guild's bathhouse.

Wendy sent Naruto an apologetic look before chasing after her feline friend.

Seeing the ninja in his depressed state, Juvia squeezed his arm and smiled brightly.

"Don't worry, Naruto-Sama… Juvia doesn't think Naruto-Sama is a beast, or an 'it'. Naruto-Sama is just Naruto-Sama."

"Juvia…"

"But Juvia wouldn't mind if Naruto-Sama was a beast in bed-Owie!"

"Okay, that's far enough."

Lucy said with a sigh, her arm still outstretched from chopping Juvia on the head. Leave it to Naruto to make such weird friends.

Naruto went to help Juvia back up when the girl suddenly clung to him firmly.

"E-eh? J-Juvia-Chan? What's wrong?"

"Juvia's man-stealer senses are tingling…"

Lucy sweatdropped.

"What kind of sense it that… And how long are you going to cling to Naruto!? Let him breath, will you!?"

"Hey guys, mind if I borrow Naruto for a second?"

As Lucy tried to pry Juvia from Naruto's arm, they heard a voice and turned around to see Cana waving at them with a grin on her face.

Seeing the new girl as his scapegoat, Naruto stood up from his seat and faced Cana.

"Hey Cana, you need something?"

"Yeah, Macao and Wakaba wanted to buy you a drink."

Cana said and pointed behind her, and Naruto looked passed the brunette to see the two men waving, beckoning him to come over.

"Hm… Okay, I'll take you up on that offer! Sorry guys, I'll catch you later!"

Naruto said and took off with Cana. He loved his teammates, Lucy and Juvia were two of his closest friends in the guild. But sometimes Juvia would invade his personal bubble. Not that he minded most of the time. It was when Lucy jumped in and tried to separate Juvia from him that, well… Let's just say accidents happened. Most of which ending with Naruto with a stinging cheek, or a bruise on the head.

"Eh~ But Naruto-Sama never drinks!"

Juvia said while puffing her cheeks in a pout.

"It's because you scared him off with your clinginess. Naruto's too nice of a guy to tell you to stop so learn some restraint, will you?"

Lucy said while pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Fufu… Lucy is just jealous of Juvia hogging Naruto-Sama to herself."

"!"

Lucy blushed and looked away in a huff.

Taking that as her win, Juvia stood up and stretched.

"Juvia is going to the bathhouse. It's starting to get late, and Juvia has to keep her body clean at night in case Naruto-Sama decides to do a night raid~!"

"Hey now…"

Lucy said as she watched her hopeless teammate skip towards the guild's bathhouse.

"…Well, I don't think I have anything to worry about. Guess I'll go hang out with Levy-Chan."

Lucy said with a shrug got up to find her friend. She wasn't worried about Cana in the slightest. The girl may love to tease Naruto, but that was as far as Lucy thought she would ever go. Not to mention they would be with Macao and Wakaba. What harm could be done in such a situation?

* * *

 **10 Minutes Later…**

'I should have expected this…'

Naruto thought as he stared at the two unconscious men in front of him. After a couple minutes of chatting, Cana had suddenly challenged them all to a drinking contest. The winner could tell the loser to do anything they wanted.

Naruto had initially declined, but Macao and Wakaba had somehow managed to talk him into it. The two old friends were now passed out on the table with their cups still in their hands.

"Hahaha! All that talk and they're down after only ten drinks! I can go all night!"

Cana boasted cockily as she downed another cup in one full-swoop. She then slammed the cup onto the table loudly and let out a satisfied sigh.

'No, you're just a monster drinker Cana…'

Naruto thought as he drank his own booze. Macao and Wakaba tried their best, but Cana was something else. He himself was only lasting this long because of the tailed beast chakra…

"That's the way, Naruto! Hahaha! Alright, time for the final showdown…"

Naruto raised an eyebrow when Cana placed bottle of booze on the table. Where did she keep all that stuff?

"Since I know we'd be here all day, I decided to end this in one last round."

Cana said before grinning confidently.

"Tell you what. If you can down one glass of this stuff, then you win."

Naruto sent the girl a flat stare. This was obviously a trap.

"Fine by me, but only if you drink it first. For all I know, that stuff could be drugged. An awesome ninja like me wouldn't do something so suspicious first."

Cana laughed, having expected as much from the blonde. But this was all a part of her plan. For you see, there was actually a special way to drink this type of booze.

"Alright, here we go."

Cana poured some of the alcohol into a small glass, then placed the bottle onto the table while grinning at Naruto mischievously. She then picked up the glass and brought it to her lips, and slowly poured it into her mouth.

Naruto rolled his eyes when Cana winked at him.

"*Gulp!* Aha~ See? There ain't nothin wrong with this stuff! Your turn!"

Naruto sighed and poured himself a glass. Since he was already in this mess, he'd just down this drink real quick and be done with it-

"Puuuuuh! Cough! Cough! A-ahhhhh! It burns! It burns!"

"Ahahahaha! This stuff was specially brewed to burn more if you drink it too fast! Hahaha! The look on your face when you spit it out… Too good!"

Cana said before she drank directly from the bottle, and Naruto's eyes widened when she downed the entire thing. Upon finishing the bottle, Cana threw her head back in a sweet bliss of satisfaction.

"Ah~ Now that is some good booze…"

Naruto's face burned in a mix of anger and embarrassment. He'd been had! Cana had been keeping the drink in her mouth while she was winking at him!

"That's not fair at all! You planned for this!"

"All's fair in love and war…"

Cana said with a seductive voice before she started leaning over the table and got close to Naruto's face, causing the boy to reel back his flustered face. Now that she had this guy in the palm of her hand, she'd make him spill the beans and tell her who he really liked…

"Now then… What should I do with you~?"

Naruto gulped, he never should have agreed to this. He didn't know if it was because Cana was so close to his face, or the fact that he was totally smashed. But the look she was giving him was making him nervous as hell!

Cana was about speak when she heard a voice at the back of the bar.

"Alright, I'm going to the guild's bathhouse Mira-Nee! I'll see you back at home!"

Lisanna said to her sister before walking to the back of the guild where the bathhouse was located.

An evil grin began to slowly make its way across Cana's face, a diabolical idea forming in her alcohol influenced mind.

'Now that I think about it, making him spill the beans seems too easy. I could make him… Fufufu…'

"U-um… Cana…?"

Naruto squeaked when he saw Cana's expression make a drastic change.

* * *

 **Girl's Bathhouse…**

Juvia sighed in relaxation as she stepped into the warm water.

"Ah~! Juvia can't wait for tomorrow's date with Naruto-Sama!"

"D-d-date!? Didn't you say you two were only going on a job?"

Wendy said with a flushed face, and it wasn't because of the hot water she was sitting in. She pictured Naruto and Juvia eating at a restaurant, drinking from the same beverage with a heart-shaped straw while staring at one another passionately...

'Ah! W-w-what am I thinking!? Naruto-San said he would go on a job with me tomorrow!'

Wendy thought as she shook the romantic scene out of her head.

"Oh, what's this? Is Wendy-San jealous of Juvia's date? Did Wendy-San want to go on a date with Naruto-Sama too?"

Juvia said with an impish grin, causing the little girl's face to turn a few shades darker.

"Just ignore that crazy woman, child. Everything that comes out of her mouth is unhealthy, as anyone would be if they're obsessed with that beast."

Carla said while waving her paw dismissively.

Juvia frowned at the cat's words. She didn't hate Carla, but she didn't like the fact that the feline's constant bashing on Naruto.

"Now now you two… Juvia, I think you should ease up on teasing little Wendy there. Also, Carla. You should really lighten up on Naruto, he really is a good guy."

Lisanna said to mediate the situation. They only just got in, and she didn't want a fight to start before they could fully enjoy the bath.

Juvia and Carla glanced at each other before they looked away in a huff.

'I guess it's only natural those two wouldn't get along…'

Lisanna thought with a sweatdrop.

Suddenly, the bathroom doors started rumbling, as if someone was struggling to open it. All eyes were on the door as muffled voices could be heard.

Finally, the door opened to reveal Cana walking in wearing a towel. Behind her though, was a beautiful blonde woman with a voluptuous figure. She was hiding behind Cana shyly, and she further hid behind the brunette when she noticed everyone staring at her.

'That girl looks strangely familiar…'

Lisanna thought and unconsciously covered her chest inside the water.

Cana waved at the girls in the bath before gesturing to the blonde girl behind her.

"Hey girls, this is our newest member! Her name is Naruko!"

* * *

 **Earlier…**

"There's no way I can pull this off!"

Naruto hissed as he faced away from Cana, who not only dragged him into the woman's dressing room, but then immediately started stripping into nothing but a towel.

"Don't be such a whiner. You have your transformation technique, right? I heard from Erza that you're good at transforming into girls."

Cana said, and smirked when Naruto tensed.

'Damn it Erza…'

Naruto began to sweat bullets. He couldn't think of a way out of this situation. Not only did he make the mistake of making a bet with Cana, and losing said bet, now he was being forced into entering the girl's bath while in disguise.

'You know what? So long as there's no one inside the bath that knows about my Sexy Jutsu form, I think I should be fine…'

Accepting his fate, Naruto put his hands in the rat seal.

Poof!

Cana's smirk grew when the smoke disappeared, and a busty blonde girl with pig tails wearing a towel was revealed.

* * *

 **Present…**

'Why is Juvia here!?'

Naruto's mind screamed as he tried his best to avoid making eye contact with the water woman. But it was hard to do so since the girl's eyes had been glued on him ever since he walked into the bath.

Juvia knew about his Sexy Jutsu… right?

Daring to peek a look, Naruto glanced at Juvia only to snap his head back when he saw the look on her face. Juvia had a neutral expression, but her eyes were flaring with an emotion that he was all too familiar with now.

'She knows! Oh god… What is she planning?'

Naruto was trying to guess what was going through the girl's head when he remembered Lisanna had been talking to him.

"-miliar! But to think you were just a big fan of Naruto's!"

Lisanna said and visibly relaxed into the bath.

"But Naruko-San really does look like Naruto-San…"

Wendy said

"W-well…"

Naruto stuttered as he tried to come up with a believable story, but Cana quickly came to his rescue.

"You'll have to forgive Naruko-Chan, she's a little shy about her infatuation with Naruto! You see, she got matching whisker marks and even the same placement for her guild mark!"

Cana said and raised Naruto's hand that held his guild mark out of the bath.

"C-Cana…!"

Naruto said and carefully pulled his hand back. It wasn't like he was ungrateful for her coming up with that story on the spot. Not only was she the one responsible for putting him in this situation in the first place, but one wrong move and the already frail transformation would break, and he would be a goner.

"W-wow… What made you admire Naruto-San so much that you would change your appearance to look like him?"

Lisanna asked with a troubled smile. It seemed her sister had yet another rival…

"Th-that's because… Um… Because Naruto is so cool and strong! I thought if I tried to be more like him, th-then maybe I could become strong too!"

Naruto said and faked a blush, all while groaning internally. It pained him with each and every word that came out of his mouth.

'Great… Another weirdo who's obsessed with the beast. I wonder how the other one is going to react…?'

Carla thought, and it seemed Lisanna and Wendy must have had similar thoughts as they all turned towards Juvia who had been awfully quiet. Which wasn't that out of the ordinary when it came to strangers with that girl, but the topic was about Naruto so they expected Juvia to react rather strongly…

But what they didn't expect was for Juvia to lunge at Naruko while squealing in delight.

"Right? Right? Naruto-Sama is the coolest mage in the world! Naruko-San is super cute too! Juvia is so jealous of those cute whisker marks!"

"J-J-J-Juvia!? Wai-Sto… Stop! Stop! C-Cana! Help me!"

Carla, Lisanna, and Wendy watched Juvia with slack-jawed expressions. _The_ Juvia, who normally kept her distance from others in the bath, was rubbing her cheeks against this person who was so clearly one of her love rivals.

Cana just leaned back and watched in glee as _Naruko_ pleaded for her help.

'Th-that stupid drunkard…! This was her plan all along, wasn't it?'

Seeing as Cana had abandoned him, Naruto turned around and tried to get out of the bath when he felt a pair of hands grab him from behind and grope his chest.

"Eek!?"

"Wha-th-th-Juvia!?"

Lisanna was blabbering nonsense and covered Wendy's innocent eyes from viewing the explicit scene.

'What is that woman thinking!? She only acts that way around… Unless!'

Carla thought when her eyes widened.

"Naruko-San has such nice breasts~! Is she going to try and seduce Naruto-Sama with them?"

Juvia cooed as she mercilessly groped the blonde with zero intention of stopping. With her body firmly placed on Naruto's back, Juvia inched her way towards his ear and whispered.

"But you'll have to seduce me first~"

"!"

Poof!

Having reached his limit, Naruto's transformation technique broke and _Naruko_ exploded into smoke.

"…Naru…to?"

Wiping the blood from his nose, Naruto flinched when he heard a calm and unsettling voice. With a glazed Juvia still firmly attached to his back, Naruto turned around and came face to face with Lisanna holding Carla. Wendy was covering herself while squeezing her eyes shut, and Naruto mentally apologized to the little girl.

"U-um… Would the outcome change if I told you Cana forced me into doing this?"

"I did."

Cana casually raised her hand and said, and Naruto's expression turned hopeful.

"No." x2

Lisanna and Carla said in unison, shattering the blonde's hope.

"I-I see…"

Naruto's shrilled screams echoed throughout the guild.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed~ ^^**


	5. Love Potion Gone Wrong

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Or Fairy Tail

* * *

"Fufufu… This will work…"

Juvia muttered to herself as she crept through an empty alleyway, marveling at the object in her hands. It was a small bottle that contained a clear substance.

What is the substance, you ask?

It is in fact a love potion that was said to make the one that consumes it fall deeply in love with the first person they saw.

Why did she buy such a potion?

Because lately, Juvia felt as though her number of love rivals were increasing at an alarming rate.

Mirajane, Cana, Lisanna, Erza, Wendy, Hinata, Sakura… But the one that she had to be careful with was none other than-

"Lucy!"

Juvia said aloud while gripping her fist. Her first, and most formidable rival: Lucy Heartifilia. Not only did that girl meet Naruto before her, but the bimbo even managed to convince the sweet and innocent ninja into living with her!

Everyday, Juvia had to make sure that woman hadn't sunk her fangs into her beloved.

But it all ended today!

'Once I get Naruto-Sama to drink this, he'll only have eyes for Juvia!'

With that thought, Juvia exited the alley and ran to the edge of town. It was still early, so Naruto should be just getting done with his morning training before heading for the guild.

Just as Juvia had predicted, she spotted Naruto walking into town through one of the gates.

"Naruto-Sama~!"

Juvia shouted skipping over to the ninja. She could see blades of grass in his messy blonde hair as she drew closer, which indicated that he had in fact just gotten back from his early morning training.

Perfect.

"Oh, Juvia-Chan! Good morning!"

Naruto greeted his other party member with a bright, toothy grin.

"What is Naruto-Sama doing right now?"

Juvia asked with a smile of her own, because it was hard not to smile when you were with the blonde shinobi. Naruto's smile was quite infectious.

"I just got done with my morning training, so I was going to the guild to ask Mira-Chan for some food cause I'm starving!"

Naruto responded while patting his stomach, and he failed to notice the dark smile that graced Juvia's lips for a split second.

"Is that so? Then this is perfect timing! Here, Juvia got Naruto-Sama a present!"

Juvia chirped and presented the bottle in her hands to her beloved.

"Hm? What's this?"

Naruto asked as he examined the small bottle that contained a clear fluid-like substance in it.

"It's a special protein shake specifically made for people to drink right after training! It helps rebuild muscle fibers and provides essential nutrients for muscle growth. It'll help reduce recovery time so one can go back to training in no time at all!"

Juvia said while showing off the bottle in a professional manner, much like one would when they were advertising a product they were trying to sell. Because Juvia had this all planed out beforehand.

Because she spent so much time with Naruto, she was beginning to understand how his mind worked. So she took advantage of that fact and came up with the plan to make him think it was some type of elixir that would help with his training, all so he would willingly drink it.

"I-I see… I don't really get it, but if you think it'll help with my training then I'll take it! Thanks Juvia-Chan!"

Naruto said and grabbed the bottle, then proceeded to open it and drink it all in one go.

Juvia said with a charming smile. But on the inside, she was cheering victoriously. She felt bad for tricking her beloved, but it was all for the sake of their love. Now Naruto would only have eyes for her!

'Ah… I can only imagine what we'll do from now on…'

 **Juvia's Imagination…**

Juvia was laughing as she ran through a field of flowers, with Naruto chasing after her in a playful manner. They continued to run until the blonde finally caught up to her and picked her up by the waist.

They then began to spin, laughing the whole time, until they fell to the ground face-to-face.

Juvia and Naruto stared into each other's eyes, and those seconds turned into minutes until the blonde cupped her cheek and brought his face closer-

 **Reality…**

"Guhehehe… Naruto-Sama…"

Juvia gushed with a glazed expression on her face. She then snapped out of her thoughts when she remembered the potions effects were instantaneous.

"So then, Naruto-Sama how do you… Eh? Naruto-Sama?"

Juvia blinked when she found that Naruto was nowhere to be found. Looking around, she couldn't spot the shinobi anywhere. He didn't just leave her, did he? It wasn't like Naruto to leave without saying anything…

'Ah.'

Looking down, Juvia found where Naruto had gone. On the ground right in front of her was a pile of what seemed to be Naruto's clothes, and inside the clothes was a small child.

The boy was looking up at her with big blue eyes.

"Hey, Nee-Chan? You got drool on your face."

Wiping the drool from her mouth, Juvia gulped hard as she stared at the child sitting in front of her.

This was mistakenly Naruto, only a four-year-old version of him. But how did he become so young? Was he using his transformation jutsu? No… Naruto wouldn't pull a prank on her like that after she had just given him a present. Then could have-

'The potion!'

Juvia thought with wide eyes.

Of course, the potion! It must have been a fake!

"Ah~! What have I done!? Naruto-Sama has been turned into a child, and it is all Juvia's fault for being so greedy!"

Juvia cried out with teary eyes and sank to her knees in dejection.

Naruto tilted his head to the side.

"Lady, you're weird."

"Guh!"

Juvia held a hand to her heart at the sight of a young Naruto in such a confused state. It was… Adorable.

Naruto frowned. It seemed the lady was happy for some reason, but that didn't matter. He didn't recognize this part of town, so where was he? How did he get here, and why was he naked and covered in big clothes?

While the little Naruto was trying to piece together where he was, Juvia's mind was beginning to race.

'Oh no… this is bad… This little Naruto-Sama is just too cute! Is this what our children are going to look like!?'

 _Children…_

"Guh!"

Juvia flew back with a nosebleed at the thought of having a child as cute as the one sitting in front of her. It was just too stimulating for her mind.

"Ah, the lady fainted."

Naruto said and poked the woman's twitching form, only to find she was unresponsive. What a strange lady.

Covering himself with the big red cloth and picking up the bottle that was next to him, Naruto ventured into the town. People weren't very friendly, but maybe someone would at least tell him where he was. Or at least where the old man was.

* * *

"Hey, look at this Carla! Don't you think it's pretty?"

Wendy said as she peered through the glass of a jewelry store.

"I suppose those earrings would suit you. They certainly match your hair."

Carla agreed when she visualized the jewels on her friend. They were walking to the guild when they passed by this shop, and something had caught Wendy's eyes.

"Too bad they're so expensive…"

Wendy said with a sad smile. Maybe she would come back and buy them when she was older, and strong enough to do hard jobs like Naruto and the others.

When they had enough browsing, the two girls went back to walking.

"Hey, there's a little boy over there…"

"He's only wearing that cloth… I wonder if he's lost."

With her keen hearing, Wendy was able to pick the murmuring of nearby townsfolk. Looking across the street, her eyes widened when she saw a boy that looked frighteningly similar to a certain ninja. Same hair and eye color, same whisker marks, and the cloth he was holding…

'It can't be…'

Wendy thought before she trotted over to the boy just as he was turning a corner, surprising her feline companion.

"Wendy? Where are you going?"

Carla asked, and when she didn't get a response the cat shook her head and sprouted her wings.

* * *

Naruto shivered. He'd only been walking for a couple minutes, but he was already tired. Not to mention there was a chill in the air. It was supposed to be summer, so why was the weather so cold?

'At least there isn't any snow… Huh?'

When something suddenly blocked out the sun, Naruto looked up to see a girl looking down at him with a concerned look on his face. The girl wasn't an adult, but even the children stayed away from him. So what could this girl want?

"I knew it… You're Naruto-San, right?"

The girl suddenly asked.

"Yes… But who are you?"

He didn't know this girl, so how did she know who he was. Also, why was she looking at him with such sad eyes? It was making him sad for some reason and he didn't like it.

"I don't know what happened, but you're probably freezing. Come on, let's go get you some clothes."

The girl said with a smile and reached her hand out.

Naruto was hesitant at first, but he felt the girl's smile was genuine. He didn't know where he was, so maybe she could help him?

Taking the girl's hand, Naruto followed the girl towards one of the nearby shops.

* * *

"There! Nice and cozy!"

Wendy said as she finished wrapping a scarf around Naruto's neck. Now that he was dressed in the appropriate attire for the cold weather, even though it almost cost all of her money…

"T-thank you…"

Naruto mumbled into his warm scarf while looking at the floor.

'C-cute… Ah, wait that's right… I'm older than Naruto-San right now, and he doesn't seem to have any memories of all of us. So that means it's like I'm the big sister.'

Wendy thought as she tied Naruto's sage cloak around her waist. They couldn't go to the guild and she didn't want it to get lost, and it was also too big for her to wear it normally.

'Whatever happened to Naruto-San, he somehow reverted back to his four-year-old self. He's scared since he doesn't know where he is, so I have to be brave in front of him just like he has for me!'

Putting on her best impression of the older Naruto, Wendy gave the little Naruto a thumbs up.

"T-that's right! You don't have anything to worry about with me around!"

It wasn't very convincing, and Wendy knew everyone at the guild would laugh at her for mimicking Naruto like that, but it seemed to be enough as Naruto gained a bright smile and nodded.

"O-okay… Now we should probably-"

"There you are, child!"

Wendy stiffened when she heard Carla's voice behind her, and she turned around to see Carla fly into the store via Aera magic.

"Why did you suddenly take off like… Huh?"

Carla's scolding trailed off when her eyes fell upon the small child that was hiding behind Wendy.

"…What sort of sick play is this?"

"W-we're not playing! Naruto-San was turned into a kid and lost his memory!"

Wendy stammered.

"Turned into a kid? What nonsense are you spouting, child? How in the world could that beast turn into a child if not with his transformation magic?"

Carla asked while glaring at the boy, causing Naruto to further hide behind Wendy.

"That talking cat is scary…"

"Stop it Carla! You're scaring him! I'm serious, Naruto-San really turned into a kid and lost his memory! He didn't recognize me and doesn't know where he is. He didn't even know what Fairy Tail was either."

Wendy said while standing in front of the little boy defensively. She had asked Naruto all sorts of questions while they were picking out clothes for him. It seemed he really had forgotten all about them.

"Then how do you suppose this happened?"

Carla asked while rolling her eyes. She didn't believe a single bit of this nonsense. It probably just another one of that beast's sick games.

Wendy frowned at her friend's mistrust, but she knelt in front of Naruto and smiled gently.

"What's the first thing you remember? Were you with anyone?"

"Um… There was a weird lady who drooled a lot, and I had that bottle."

Naruto said and held up the bottle in his hands.

"Now that I think about it, he was carrying that bottle when I found him… Maybe he drank a potion?"

"A weird lady that drools…?"

Wendy and Carla looked at each other before coming to the same conclusion.

Juvia.

"But what kind of potion turns people into children, and why would Juvia-San want to turn Naruto-San into a child?"

Wendy said as she led Naruto and Carla out of the store.

"Don't try to comprehend what that woman is thinking, it's unhealthy. I suppose we should focus on returning this child back to normal, as much as I hate to admit it."

Carla said while rubbing her head tiredly. Honestly, what was with that water woman? There should be a limit to how eccentric one could be. Just what was she planning to do with a four-year-old Naruto with amnesia-Wait, scratch that. She'd rather not know.

"Don't be that way Carla… For now, let's get Naruto-San to the guild. Maybe the others can-"

Wendy cut herself short when she thought of what might happen if she brought the little Naruto to Fairy Tail.

 _Huh? How did Uzumaki get so small!? Well, whatever. Time to get my revenge for all those stupid pranks!_

 _What? Naruto's small!? I'll definitely be able to beat him now! Fight me, little Naruto!_

 _Hey little one… Care to share your first with Onee-Chan? I mean booze of course, ya little perv. Hahaha!_

 _Oh my… Seeing such a cute little Naruto-Kun might have awakened something dark within me…_

 _Hm… So this is what Naruto looks like as a child. But this won't do. Perhaps we can negate the effects of the potion with a small dose of physical pain. Hold still, it will only sting for a little._

 _Juvia did what to Naruto!? When I get my hands on that little…_

 _Hah! Howzit feel to be the short one now, ya cheeky brat!_

 _Youthful child man!_

Wendy grimaced at the more than likely reactions of some of the guild members. The only person she could think of that wouldn't overreact was Lucy. She was the go to person when it came to managing Naruto and Juvia.

"On second thought, maybe you should just go get Lucy-San and bring her here Carla…"

The young dragon slayer said while looking at the innocent child at her side.

"I think I understand where you're coming from… Very well, I'll go to the guild and bring Lucy here. But don't go anywhere while I'm gone!"

Carla said before she took off to the sky, leaving Wendy and the young Naruto behind in front of the clothing store.

"Thank you, Carla!"

Wendy waved until her feline friend was out of sight. She then looked down at the little boy that was glued to her side.

"Now then, what do you want to do while we wait for Carla?"

 **Grumble…**

Naruto looked away in embarrassment as his stomach answered for him.

"Food it is then… I just hope I have enough for snack…"

Wendy said and smiled bitterly at her nearly empty wallet. She was definitely going to ask Naruto to take her on a high paying job when this was over.

Once they reached a local food stall, Wendy used her remaining funds to buy large pretzel.

"Here you go!"

She said with a bright smile and handed the snack to Naruto, who happily received it. But just as he was about to scarf it down, he hesitated.

"…But what about you? Aren't you hungry?"

"T-that's okay! Go ahead and-"

 **Grumble…**

Wendy's face turned red as she held her rowdy tummy. What impeccable timing to be hungry.

Naruto frowned and looked at the large pretzel in his hands. This girl was kind enough to not only cloth him, but also feed him. Even though she was clearly hungry herself.

Breaking off a small piece of the pretzel for himself, Naruto held out the big piece to Wendy.

Wendy was taken aback from the child's sudden gesture.

'Naruto-San… Even when you were a kid you were this kind…'

Wendy thanked the little boy and they both took a bite of the warm snack.

"Hey, I just got an idea! Maybe if I show you around

Wendy exclaimed while gesturing to the surrounding buildings.

"But didn't the grouchy cat say to stay here?"

Naruto asked while tilting his head to the side, and it took all Wendy could not to laugh.

"N-not if we don't go too far! As long as he stay in this general area, Carla shouldn't get mad at us… Probably."

Wendy said before she grabbed Naruto's free hand and proceeded to lead him around the town.

During the brief tour, she showed him varies places that she had visited with Naruto once before.

The shopping center, the train station, and even Naruto and Lucy's apartment building. All of which Naruto didn't remember in the slightest, but this didn't dishearten Wendy in the slightest.

They now stood on the main road in front of the cathedral, and Wendy pointed towards the far end of the town.

"You see that big building over there that looks like a castle? That's Fairy Tail! It's a place where mages can become friends and do jobs together! I was able to join after I met you, Erza-San, Lucy-San, and…"

Wendy said with a bright smile on her face but she held her tongue before she mentioned Juvia.

Whenever she previously mentioned the older girl, Naruto's face would scrunch up in a weird expression. The poor kid probably had a traumatic experience with the water mage earlier.

"Fairy Tail…?"

Naruto mumbled as he squinted his eyes to make out the distant building, as if he were trying to remember something. There was something familiar about that name and building, but nothing came to mind when he tried to recall. It was like a distant dream he had in the past that he had forgotten about.

"Do you remember anything?"

Wendy asked with hope-filled eyes.

"Nope."

Naruto simply replied with a shrug.

"Thought so…"

Wendy said with a sigh. But that was okay, she still had Lucy to count on.

'Ah, speaking of which… We ended up going a little farther than I planned. We should probably get back to the clothing store before Carla gets there, if she hasn't already.'

While the little girl was lost in her thoughts, a pair of glowering eyes could be seen peeking out of a nearby alleyway.

A shiver went down Naruto's spine and he turned around to look for anything that might have caused this feeling. Noticing the eyes, the boy gulped before he grabbed Wendy's hand and started pulling on her desperately.

"It's the crazy lady! Run!"

"Eh? The what…!?"

Wendy said as she tried to comprehend what was going on, but then she looked back and saw Juvia glaring bloody murder at her.

"Naruto-Sama… Child… Naruto-Sama… Child…"

Juvia said as she fumbled out of the alley towards them. Fully dressed in Naruto's orange clothes, she had blood dripping from her nose down her face and her neck was swinging droopily from side to side. But the water woman's eyes never moved from their fixated on Wendy.

Needless to say, it was a terrifying sight for a twelve-year-old girl.

"Kyahhhh!"

* * *

After running away from the deranged water mage, Wendy and Naruto found themselves in the middle of a park. The sun was starting to set, giving the surrounding grass an auburn shade.

"I think we lost her…"

Wendy said as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Good… I'm too tired to run anymore…"

Naruto said and said down on a nearby bench, to which Wendy followed and sat next to him.

They were almost on the other side of town from the shop that Carla told them to wait at. They only ran that far because for some reason, Juvia was able to pinpoint their location despite not moving faster than that creepy walking speed.

Wendy shivered at the memory that would likely leave her mentally scarred for life.

'But now what are we going to do now? Carla probably found Lucy-San by now and we're all the way out here and-'

Wendy was pulled out of her hectic thoughts when she felt a sudden weight on her side, and she turned to see Naruto had fallen asleep. Smiling, Wendy carefully unfolded the sage cloak around her waist while making sure not to move the sleeping blonde too much. She then rested Naruto on her lap before placing the cloak over him like a blanket.

For the next couple minutes, Wendy just sat there with Naruto. It was kind of weird having the boy that she admired resting on her lap, but she didn't hate the feeling.

It was only for a while, but she kind of liked being Naruto's older sister. The way that he had relied on her, stuck close to her much like she did while Naruto was older, she enjoyed it.

'Uh oh… I'm getting sleepy too…'

Wendy thought when she felt a sudden wave of drowsiness wash over her body, and her eyes began to slowly shut.

'Maybe when Naruto-San gets bigger again… He'll let me play the older sister one more time…'

The moment Wendy fell asleep, Naruto's body began to glow.

Carla and Lucy later found the two sleeping on the bench. The cat nearly minced the older boy when they saw that he was only wearing the torn-up clothes of a little kid underneath the sage cloak, which led her to believe that it was all just a sick joke on the shinobi's part.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh Juvia… Will she ever learn? ^^**

 **I kind of feel like kid Naruto in this chapter, in the sense that I'm in a state that remembers Fairy Tail deep down and I'm trying to remember it. There's so many good memories with this series, and I want to continue making more through these silly side stories, along with The Fox Scroll. I still can't say for sure when I'll be posting it, but I just wanted to let you all know that I have been working on a chapter for The Fox Scroll.**

 **Thanks for all your morale support guys. I'll see you next time. :)**


	6. I Need to Train For Reasons!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Or Fairy Tail

* * *

Lucy was humming to herself as she stepped out of the shower. Wrapping the towel that hung on a nearby rack around her body, she began to dry herself off.

Naruto was out doing his early morning training, so she had the apartment to herself today.

But her joyful demeaner vanished when she set her eyes on the enemy of all women; a small contraption that one stepped on to measure a certain number…

That's right, a scale.

Lucy gulped as she stared at the scale with an intensity that would put Rock Lee to shame.

'Com on, Lucy! You can do it! You'll be alright! Naruto and Juvia have been putting you through a lot of stress, but you've been running around a lot to escape from the crazy monsters they hunt on jobs!'

With her brief moment of self-encouragement, Lucy placed one foot onto the scale, then two, and anxiously watched as the numbers began to spin.

…

The numbers stopped.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

 **Later at Fairy Tail…**

"How could this happen to me…? Oh, I know. It's because I've been eating ramen almost every day with Naruto…"

Lucy moped as she laid her head on the bar counter. Of course she would gain weight after eating junk food so many times.

Food of the gods? More like food of the slobs!

Not that she had much of a choice in the matter, they had barely made it in time for last month's rent.

"I hear ya. I put on an extra kilogram after that last drinking competition we had last week."

Cana said with a light chuckle, and tickmark formed on the back of Lucy's head.

"Juvia too… With all the snacks that Juvia makes for Naruto-Sama, she can't help but taste a few after the baking process…'

Juvia said with a heavy sigh, prompting a second tickmark to form on the back of Lucy's head.

'Must be nice, having the metabolism of monsters…'

Lucy thought while stealing glances at the two slim girls who were clearly spouting nonsense.

Erza, who was sitting at a nearby table, stared at the strawberry short cake in front of her with owlish eyes.

"Why not train with Naruto-Kun in the morning?"

Mirajane suggested from the other side of the counter. She was cleaning some dishware in preparation for the lunch hour.

"I could, but he just wakes up sooo early…"

Lucy responded in an exasperated tone when she tried to imagine herself waking up before the sun was even out to exercise. She prided herself in being a morning person, but the time that Naruto woke up to do his "light workouts" was disgusting. She would wake up to see Naruto off before he left, but usually fell back asleep right afterwards.

Although, training was definitely a good way to go. Not only would she benefit from it by losing those pesky extra numbers, but she would also get stronger and not feel like a burden during the crazy jobs Naruto and Juvia always forced her into doing.

But… That time…

"Training with Naruto-Sama… Twice?"

Juvia mumbled with wide eyes. She trained with Naruto after bringing him lunch in the afternoons when they didn't go on jobs, but if she trained with him in the mornings too…

"Looks like we lost her."

Lucy said while smiling bitterly as Juvia became lost in her imagination, and Mira and Cana laughed.

"That's it! We'll train together!"

Erza suddenly stood up and shouted, and her chair went flying across the guild and smashed into the back of an unlucky guild member's head.

"Erza?"

Lucy said as Erza stomped over to them, and she noticed the whipped cream on the side of the redhead's mouth.

'Ah, she probably wants to lose weight too.'

The Celestial Spirit mage thought with a sweatdrop, but she wouldn't dare say it out loud.

"Oh, you need to lose weight too Erza?"

Cana bluntly asked, and Lucy nearly fell out of her seat.

"C-Cana!"

Lucy stuttered and looked at Erza fearfully. But to her surprise, the female knight's expression remained the same.

"It is always smart to remain active, and I feel that I have been slacking on my training. It would do us all good to become stronger together."

Erza said while nodding to herself. She normally didn't have to worry about her weight, but the last few days had been uneventful. As such, the female knight had been relaxing. When she had overheard Lucy's conversation, she realized this.

"Now then, shall we head to the fields?"

"Yeah, no thanks. I'll pass on this one. Good luck though you guys~!"

Cana said and took off before Erza could force her into training with them.

"Tch! Coward. What about you, Mira?"

Erza asked the barmaid after she failed to secure the alcoholic, maybe she really was falling behind in her training.

"That's okay, my magic burns calories when I activate it."

Mirajane said with a gentle smile, and Lucy sweatdropped at the blatant lie.

'That's such a bad lie, Mira-San… There's no way Erza's gonna-'

"Hm. Is that so? Well then, looks like it's just Juvia and Lucy. Let's go you two."

Erza said before grabbing Lucy and Juvia by the wrists and dragging them outside.

'She bought it!? Wait, I'm being forced into this!? NOOO! Training with Erza sounds scary!'

Lucy complained in her mind as Erza dragged her and the daydreaming water woman out the door.

* * *

 **Crash!**

"Wahhh! I knew it! This is scary!"

Lucy shrieked as she ran away from the swords that were raining down from the sky. How did it come to this!? All she wanted to do was lose some weight, so why was she running for her life!? This was no different from her jobs with Naruto and Juvia!

"Hm… Your agility seems to be improving, Lucy. But we're not sparing to solely raise our stamina, so come at me! Attack with the intent to kill!"

Erza said and summoned another set of swords to attack the fleeting blonde. She had requiped her armor to her marathon get up which was a simple red tank top and yellow short-shorts, as well as a red and white cap and a pair of dark sunglasses.

"I don't want to!"

Lucy screamed and tried to run back towards town, but her path was blocked by a sword that landed right in front of her. After coming to an abrupt stop, a shiver ran down her spine when she felt a presence behind her.

"You're not trying to escape, are you?"

Erza said in a tone that reeked of death to the Celestial Spirit mage.

"N-no…! Of c-course not!"

Lucy stuttered before looking to Juvia for help, only to become slack-jawed when she saw that the girl was still daydreaming.

Juvia was standing in the middle of the field with a bunch of swords impaled on the ground around her. Due to the nature of her magic, the oncoming weapons just freely passed through her water body.

'That's not fair!'

Lucy thought as she sent her drooling friend a betrayed expression, but she was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a cracking sound behind her.

Erza requiped into her normal armor and had taken a fighting stance.

"Let's practice some martial arts. This will be good for when you can't rely on your spirits. Now, brace yourself!"

"Wait wait! Stop stop!"

Lucy suddenly blurted out, and thankfully it was enough to stop the red head from beating the living tar out of her.

"What is it? Do you want to take a break? Your enemies won't give you that luxury."

Erza said sternly while folding her arms over her armored chest.

"I understand that, but… This is just too intense for me! I'm not a gifted fighter like you and Juvia. I need something a little closer to my level."

Lucy said while staring at the ground with her fists clenched. It shamed her to say, but she wasn't all that strong. Training with Erza, who was praised to be the strongest female in Fairy Tail, was too much for her.

Also, Erza's training methods were life-threatening!

"I see. I understand how you feel, Lucy."

Erza said with the gentle smile Lucy had come to admire.

"Erza…"

"But that's no excuse for running away from the fight! I'll tone it down a little, so come at me!"

Erza said and requiped back into her marathon outfit, but she was now wearing a pair of boxing gloves.

'I didn't get through to her at all!'

Lucy thought and was about to make a run for it when she heard the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Ahem! I think we might be able to help you out."

The owner of the voice was Sakura, who was walking towards them along with Tenten and Hinata.

Upon hearing the pinkette's voice, Juvia was pulled out of her imaginary world and became defensive.

"Rivals in love? Naruto-Sama isn't here right now, are they here to assassinate Juvia while he's away!?"

"Assassin-No you idiot! After our meeting, Mirajane-San told us you were out her training."

Sakura responded angrily, and the two proceeded to growl at each other.

"Mira-San was worried Erza-San would go too far with the training, so she asked us to come. Looks like she was right."

Tenten whispered to Lucy while the redhead was playing the peacekeeper between Juvia and Sakura.

"I-I see… Thanks."

Lucy said with an awkward smile. She had wondered where Tenten was, as the girl was always with Erza at the guild. But it seemed she and the other Konoha ninja had been at a meeting until just now.

"What should we do then?"

Hinata asked quietly, speaking up for the first time.

"There's six of us here. Wanna pair up?"

Tenten suggested, to which the other girls nodded.

"I have some training regimens that I learned from my master. They're good for building physical and mental strength."

Sakura offered the Celestial spirit mage.

"Lucy shouldn't take advice from Sakura-San, otherwise you'll end up as scrawny as she is."

Juvia said while waving her hand dismissively.

"You little…! Why don't we pair up so I can show you how effective this training is?"

Sakura asked with a twitchy smile.

"Is that a challenge?"

Juvia responded with feral grin.

'They really don't get along…'

Lucy thought with a sweatdrop as she watched the two angry women walk off into the field where they would inevitably fight. She'd have to check on them later to make sure they didn't go too far.

"I'm with Erza-San!"

Tenten chirped began to drag the redhead in the opposite direction of the previous pair.

"A-ah! Don't worry Lucy! I'll spare with you later! I promise you!"

Erza said as she was dragged off by her friend, and Lucy awkwardly waved goodbye.

'Was Erza that keen on killing me?'

Lucy thought with a sweatdrop when she suddenly realized that with those two gone, all that was left was Hinata and herself.

All was silent except for the wind, a few chirping birds, and the faint sound of explosions in the direction Juvia and Sakura had gone.

'Wah… This is awkward.'

Lucy thought while rubbing her arm nervously. Even though she went on that job with Hinata that one day, she still didn't know how start a conversation with the quiet girl without bringing up Naruto. But that in of itself would be awkward to talk about.

"U-um… Would you like me to show you what I normally do for training?"

Hinata suddenly asked, and Lucy resisted the urge to face-palm.

'Of course… Training. Why didn't I think of that?'

The blonde thought before nodding.

* * *

After about a half-hour, and Lucy was doing some basic martial arts exercises. Hinata had set up a target pad on a nearby tree for the celestial spirit mage to use.

"Ouch!"

Lucy said after hitting the tree for the umpteenth time and shook her sore wrists. She had been punching this stupid tree for the last ten minutes straight, and just earlier she had been kicking it!

She was already aching after not even an hour's worth of training! How could someone do something like this every day!?

"You're still using too much power. Try using a little less force until your body gets used to the motions. If you practice a technique enough, you'll be able to do a lot more damage with less power."

Hinata explained, and to prove her point she took a stance and lightly jabbed at the tree she was practicing at with a palm thrust.

Crack!

Lucy flinched as the Hyūga's hand created splinters in the bark. She then looked back at the padded tree in front of her and sighed.

Hinata had said these were exercises that they had been taught during their ninja academy days, so it made sense that the girl was able to effortlessly smash a tree with her bare hands.

After all, Lucy had seen Naruto and the others smash through walls and knock people through buildings.

But she just couldn't picture herself ever getting to that level.

Looking off into the distance, Lucy sweatdropped when she saw countless weapons scattered around the field, along with the many craters Juvia and Sakura had created during their "sparring match".

'I may have my spirits, but those guys are all a bunch of monsters…'

Lucy thought with a bitter smile, the 'monsters' that she casually hung out with laughing maniacally in her mind.

Hinata watched as Lucy continued her repetitions with lighter punches. It was obvious the girl was feeling self-conscious about her abilities.

She wanted to say something encouraging; something that Naruto would say in this sort of situation that would maybe lift her spirits.

"U-um… You're probably feeling a like you can't get stronger because everyone around you is so amazing. I understand, because I've been there."

"Heh~? My weakness is that obvious, huh~?"

Lucy said while leaning on the tree away from the other girl, a rain cloud forming above her head

'O-oh no! It did the opposite effect!'

Hinata panicked and frantically tried to come up with a way to reverse the unintentional damage she had done. Her panicking then stopped when she remembered something. Something that happened in the past.

"L-Lucy? Can I tell you a story?"

"Sure."

Lucy said and sat down, eager to take a break from shattering her limbs on a tree.

Hinata grabbed a pair of water bottles and handed one to Lucy before she too sat down and began her story.

"W-when I was little, I used to go to the forest to play. I would always go there in secret because there was always someone training there every day."

"Naruto?"

Lucy interjected, causing Hinata to fumble with the water bottle in her hands.

A heavy blush on her face, Hinata adverted her gaze and continued her story.

"T-the person was there at the same time, every day, training to become stronger. Even when they failed, they got back up and tried again. It was truly inspiring to me."

'She's not going to admit it was Naruto.'

Lucy thought with a smirk. But that was okay, since she got what Hinata was trying to say. Naruto never gave up, and in turn, Hinata learned to do the same. Now it was Lucy's turn.

Standing up with a new vigor, Lucy smiled.

"Thanks, Hinata. For helping me."

Hinata stood up and nodded, with a small smile of her own.

"Would you like to try some of those exercises Naruto-Kun used to do in the past?"

"Aha! So you admit it was Naruto back then!"

"Eh!? N-no, erm…!"

* * *

 **The Next Morning…**

Naruto was getting his gear together for his early morning workout when he noticed Lucy sit up in her bed.

"Oh, sorry Lucy. Did I wake you up? You went to sleep exhausted last night so I was trying to be quiet."

"No, that's okay…"

Lucy said while rubbing her sleepy eyes.

Naruto chuckled softly to himself before he went back to gathering his things, expecting the girl to go back to sleep like usual. But to his surprise, Lucy got out of bed and grabbed her clothes.

"Hey… Do you think I could join you today? Maybe you could teach me a few training exercises?"

Lucy asked, stopping at the bathroom door.

Naruto blinked in surprise, but he grinned and nodded his head.

"Sure!"


	7. Fight! Rock Lee!

**A/N: If you all want to imagine this chapter in the chibi-style Rock Lee's spin-off had, I'm sure it would be even funnier. ^^**

* * *

"YOOOOSH! It's time!"

Rock Lee shouted as he ran out the front door of the Strauss house. The three siblings were kind enough to let him stay there during the duration of his mission.

What was this mission you ask?

"To find a way to bring Naruto-Kun back to Konoha!"

Lee announced to no one in particular and broke into a sprint down the street.

"L-Lee-San! Wait for… Me!"

Elfman yelled as he struggled to catch up. He was one of the Strauss siblings and a close friend Lee had made since coming to Fiore.

"Guy-Sensei once said that youth doesn't wait for anyone, Elfman-Kun! That is why we must chase it with all our might! In fact, to make this more challenging, I'll run on my hands!"

The green clad ninja shouted back before jumping into the air and landing on his hands.

"I don't really get it, but it sounds manly! I shall you join you!"

Elfman said and the two boys proceeded to walk through the town on their hands.

* * *

Two girls stood in the middle of a grassy field just outside of Magnolia Town. These girls were Lucy and Juvia, and they were waiting for the third member of their group.

"When Naruto-Sama arrives, Juvia will show Lucy the fruits of our bonding! Lucy won't stand a chance and will have no choice but to give up her wicked ways~!"

Juvia chimed as she danced around the open field Naruto used for training.

"What wicked ways!? Anyways, be careful not to slip Juvia. It rained yesterday so the field is still wet."

Lucy warned her cheerful friend. She was standing underneath a tree in case it started raining again.

While Juvia and Lucy waited for Naruto to arrive, Rock Lee and Elfman slowly made their way towards the girls' location.

"*Huff!* *Huff!* Lee-San…! I can't… Oof!"

Elfman, having reached his limit, slipped on the moist grass and collapsed on his back.

Seeing his friend fall, Lee pushed off the ground with enough force to send himself into the air. He did a summersault mid-air before gracefully landing on his feet.

"Nice work, Elfman-Kun! This time you made it all the way to the field! Had the grass not been wet, I'm sure you would have made it!"

Rock Lee praised the exhausted giant, who raised a shaky thumbs up in response.

"…What are you two doing?"

Lucy asked while smiling awkwardly, because watching two boys walking on their hands through a field on a cloudy day was definitely not on her list of normal things to do.

"Ah, well if it isn't Lucy-San! Elfman-Kun and I were actually looking for Naruto-Kun and figured he might be here!"

Lee asked while gesturing to his fallen companion, who was now fast asleep and snoring.

Lucy almost had to take a step back at how energetic the spandex wearing ninja was. She hadn't had too many conversations with Lee, but Naruto did tell her that he was a little weird. Even by Fairy Tail standards.

It seemed her partner had been telling the truth, as Lee randomly started doing one handed push-ups.

"Do you normally work out in the middle of talking with people?"

"Ah, you'll have to excuse me! This field was giving me a training vibe, so I got a little carried away!"

Lee apologized and looked up at her with a sheepish smile as he continued to do his push-ups.

'Yup. This guy's a weirdo…'

Lucy thought as she pulled on her skirt to make sure Lee didn't' get any lucky glances and took an uneasy step back as an extra precaution.

"Ah! That's right! I need to find Naruto-Kun!"

With another burst of energy, Lee exploded from the ground a second time.

"Excuse me, but what is your business with Naruto-Sama… Depending on your reasons, Juvia may have to send you away."

Juvia said as she walked up to Lee and Lucy.

'What are you, his secretary?'

The celestial mage thought with a sweatdrop. She hoped this didn't lead to a fight breaking out between the two of them.

"I decided that today was the day that we find some worthy information!"

"Is that so…"

Juvia muttered while Lucy smiled, happy to see that one of Naruto's friends cared so much about helping him.

"Well, we don't know much about why-Juvia what are doing!?"

Lucy shrieked and jumped back when Juvia's magic flared, causing small torrents of water to appear and swirl around her figure.

"Juvia must apologize, but Naruto-Sama is not here right now. Besides, Lee-San and Elfman-San's plan gets in the way of Juvia's alone time with Naruto-Sama today. Juvia even had a plan to get rid of Lucy and everything."

"You had a plan to what!?"

Lucy demanded at hearing this revelation, but Juvia merely adverted her gaze from the blonde's direction.

"I see. Then shall we have a light sparing match while we wait for Naruto-Kun to arrive?"

Lee suggested as he slipped into his fighting stance. Ever since the incident at the guild with Juvia and Sakura, Rock Lee had been wanting to challenge the water mage to a sparring match.

"Juvia accepts."

The rain woman said, and the two combatants sprang into action.

Before Juvia could even react, Rock Lee was in front of her with his leg swinging towards her side. But to the ninja's surprise, his leg passed right through her body as it turned into water.

Juvia took advantage of the boy's surprise and lashed her arm out, sending a volley of liquid blades.

" **Water Slicer!"**

"Hiyup!"

Lee hopped to the side to avoid the blades and was fast enough to get away unscathed. But Elfman, who was still fast asleep, was left behind.

"Gyah!"

Elfman shouted as the water blades fell upon his location, causing the man to bounce off the ground and into the air.

"Oops."

Juvia said with an expression void of any emotion.

"Show some sympathy for your comrades! You're the one who's at fault here!"

Lucy scolded from behind the safety of a nearby tree, and her female companion looked away and started whistling innocently.

She didn't aim for Elfman on purpose, did she!? How far was Juvia willing to go to be alone with Naruto?

"Elfman-Kun!"

Rock Lee hurried over and caught his friend just as he was about to hit the ground. Laying the man on the grass, manly tears began to stream down the youth's face.

"I am sorry, my friend! I should have been paid more attention to my surroundings before I issued that challenge!"

"D-don't worry about me… Lee-San! I'll be fine… After some rest…"

Elfman said as he began to close his eyes to get some much-needed sleep.

Truth be told, the attack hadn't hurt him all that much. The reason Elfman was so tired was because the intense workout schedule he had been following ever since Lee started living with him and his siblings.

Lee was a nice guy, but he trained WAY too much!

"Eflman-Kun!"

Rock Lee wiped his eyes with a bandaged arm. He then laid his friend's head onto the grass before standing up, his head held high.

"Don't worry, Elfman-Kun. I will achieve victory for the both of us! Youthful Men!"

Lee shouted into the cloudy heavens, earning a sweatdrop from both females present.

Elfman nodded proudly with his eyes still closed. The grass may be wet, but if was still comfy. Maybe now he could get some rest…

Turning around to face his opponent, the tai-jutsu specialist took on a new stance. His legs were spaced out and his body was slightly inclined to the side, and he held one arm stretched out behind him while the other was inclined in front of him.

Juvia narrowed her eyes suspiciously. While the stance looked rather silly, Lee's eyes showed confidence and resolve. This was clearly a move he had spent many hours practicing.

'What is he planning…?'

Lucy thought as she watched the rather strange standoff in front of her.

"I heard Juvia-San was a water mage and was immune to physical attacks, so I knew it would be difficult to land any of my normal techniques on you…"

Rock Lee finally said while sliding his feet together and crouching slightly.

"However! I have been secretly working on a technique that can evenly match your water magic!"

"Lee-San, you don't mean…!"

Elfman, who was about to fall asleep, shot his eyes open and stared at his youthful friend in disbelief.

Juvia prepared herself for whatever her opponent was about to throw at her.

Lucy watched with a contemplated expression. As far as she knew, Lee was a ninja that could only fight using hand-to-hand combat.

So what was he planning to use? Ninja tools? Magic items?

" **Water Style-"**

Rock Lee shouted as he sprung off the ground like a spring, surprising both girls.

"Lee can use water ninjutsu!?"

Lucy balked as the supposedly jutsu-less ninja rose higher and higher into the air.

Juvia smirked. It seemed the boy had yet to learn about another one of her abilities.

"Fool! Juvia is a Water Dragon Slayer, so she can eat any water to gain more power!"

"W-wait! Juvia, don't-"

Elfman tried to warn the rain woman, but he was too late.

Rock Lee reached a comfortable height and began to spin like a ballerina at an inhuman speed.

" **-Spring Shower of Youth!"**

As the name of his technique implied, a shower of water droplets began to rain down on everyone on the field.

"Amazing… I thought Lee-San couldn't use-Wait…"

Lucy said and was about to step outside of the safety of her tree when a strange odor hit her nostrils, and her blood ran cold as her eyes widened in realization.

"KYAAAAAAHHH!"

Juvia screamed bloody murder as she scurried around to find a dry patch of grass to scrub her tongue off, but the entire field was covered in water droplets and she couldn't tell what was water and what was...

Sweat.

Just as Lee landed on the ground, a proud grin on his face, Juvia pounced on him at a speed that would put Minato Namikaze to shame.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?"

"Wahh!"

Lucy sweatdropped as she watched Juvia beat the living snot out of Rock Lee. Luckily she had been under this tree, otherwise she'd be covered in sweat like Juvia.

"Poor Juvia… What a vulgar technique! Honestly, what was he thinking? Throwing sweat on a girl-KYAAA!?"

Unknown to Lucy, a droplet of water had been slowly making its way down a tree branch right above her. But she was too busy ranting about Rock Lee's gruesome technique to notice and it fell onto the back of her neck.

Juvia, seemingly satisfied with her pummeling, dropped Rock Lee's unconscious form onto the ground and began to panic.

"What is Juvia going to do!? What if Naruto-Sama shows up and sees Juvia covered in another man's sweat-"

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late, I ran into Sakura-Chan and-Huh? What's that smell?"

Naruto's voice could be heard in the distance, and Juvia's face turned deathly pale.

That day, the town of Magnolia was hit by a record-breaking rainstorm.


	8. An Actual Fantasy World?

**A/N: April Fools, ya fools! Time for a joke chapter that I bet none of you saw coming!**

 **Ah, but before that, I need to clarify some things.**

 **This is a non-canon event that takes place before the Konoha ninja appear in The Fox Scroll, as well as before the Mitsurugi fight in Shinobi's Take on this Wonderful World. A crossover of crossovers, is you would...**

 **When the two Naruto's are in the same scene, Naruto from The Fox Scroll will be referred to as "FS Naruto" whereas Naruto from Shinobi's Take will be "ST Naruto."**

 **Enjoy the chapter~!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Fairy Tail, or KonoSuba.

* * *

 **Fiore…**

"Why did we have to come all the way out here again?"

Lucy complained while laying on her back under the shade of a tree. She had just gotten out of the shower and was getting dressed when Naruto suddenly burst through the door and told her to come to his usual training ground.

"I want to try something with the fox scroll, and I'm not sure if it will blow up when I do so."

Naruto responded as he fished the scroll out of his ninja pouch.

Lucy sweatdropped. How could someone say something so dangerous in such a carefree manner?

But this wasn't anything new when it came to Naruto, as the mischievous shinobi was infamous in their guild for being a troublemaker, and Fairy Tail was a guild full of troublemakers.

"So? Just what exactly are you going to do?"

"I was thinking of activating the scroll while also using the Kyuubi's chakra. You activated with the use of magic, and it brought me here as a result. If I were to use both magic and the Kyuubi's chakra, maybe it will send me home."

Naruto explained his theory with a grin full of anticipation, but upon seeing Lucy's expression fall, he quickly added.

"D-don't worry though! I'm sure the scroll would stay in this world even if I left, so you can always bring me back! Don't be sad, Lucy…"

"I-I wasn't sad or anything! If anyone were sad, it would be Juvia…"

The Celestial Spirit mage heatedly said with red stained cheeks. But speaking of Juvia, where was that love-crazed girl?

"Ah… Yeah. But that's why I asked you to try this out with me. I don't think Juvia-Chan would let me do this."

Naruto admitted while awkwardly scratching his whisker marks, and Lucy couldn't help but agree.

"Well since I came all the way out here, you may as well give it a try."

Lucy shrugged before gesturing towards the scroll that was in her fellow blonde's hands.

"Alright!"

Naruto eagerly said before he entered his Magic Enhanced Sage Mode and pulled from the Kyuubi's chakra.

And then-

* * *

 **Axel Town…**

"So? Just why did you bring us here?"

Kazuma asked as he looked around the magic item shop, only to spot his party and the shy mage from Naruto's party standing around him. He was planning on staying home all day, especially since it was freezing outside, but the ninja suddenly showed up at their mansion and begged them to come to Wiz's store.

Since Naruto's done a lot for his party in the past, and his party had given Naruto a lot of trouble as well, Kazuma couldn't find it in him to refuse.

"Did you get into trouble with the authorities again, Naruto? I'll come with you, so let's go properly apologize together."

Aqua said and started pulling on the shinobi's sleeve to drag him out of the door.

"What? No! I brought you guys here because I wanted to show you this!"

Naruto barked before gesturing towards a crystal ball that was on the table in the center of the room.

"…Are you going to tell us our fortune? No, wait! I can see mine now! I'm at the mansion… Laying on the couch in front of the fire… With lots of tasty snacks! See ya."

Kazuma said in a mock mysterious voice before turning around and walking towards the door. Whatever that magic item was, his instincts were screaming at him to not get involved. The magic items sold in this shop had a tendency of bringing trouble.

"W-wait, Kazuma! This is a magic item that allows the user to go to another world! I had it appraised by Yunyun and everything! Right, Yunyun!?"

Naruto began to panic and turned to his party member for support.

"Y-yes! That's right! I can sense a vast amount of magic power coming from this crystal ball, and I'm s-s-sure it works!"

Yunyun stammered in an attempt to sway Kazuma from leaving, and it seemed to work as Kazuma suddenly halted in his footsteps just as he was grabbing the door handle.

…Another world? Did that mean, Japan?

"If there's one thing this loner is good at, it's appraising magic items. I say we use it and exterminate the most powerful entity that we can find on the other side, Kazuma!"

Megumin said and excitedly raised her staff into the air.

"I, too, think that it's an exciting item! Let's use it, Kazuma! Who knows what terrible things we'll find!"

Darkness agreed with a flushed face.

Ignoring his noisy party members, Kazuma held his chin in thought. If this item worked and they somehow managed to go to Japan… He'd be able to do _that_.

"I'll purchase the item."

"Thank you for your patronage!"

Wiz chimed while gleefully rubbing her hands together, and Naruto gave her a thumbs up.

What a relief.

The magic item could send you to another world, but you can't stay for very long, AND you don't even get to remember what you did there. Not to mention the price…

"Since we're such good friends, I'll just put it on your tab. Oh, and as a bonus, Yunyun and I will come with you guys as bodyguards, for free!"

Naruto claimed while gesturing to himself proudly.

"Hang on, you just said something that I can't ignore. I have quite a bit of money on hand, so let me pay it off right now."

Kazuma said when he realized that he never asked what the price was, but Naruto suspiciously waved him off.

"That's okay, I trust you. Alright, I'm activating the magic item! See you later Wiz!"

"Hey, listen to me you little-"

* * *

 **Fiore…**

POOF!

-Six people suddenly landed in a pile in front of FS Naruto and Lucy.

"…Eh?" x2

The two said in unison as the heap of people struggled to pick themselves up.

"Owowow… Huh? Where's this? This doesn't look like Japan."

Kazuma said when he finally stood up and looked around to find that he was now standing in the middle of an open field. He could see a town in the distance, but it was unfamiliar to him.

Great… Now he couldn't do _that_.

"Heheh… That's because this isn't that "Japan" place you keep talking about, Kazuma. Welcome to the Elemental Nations… Er… Not?"

ST Naruto declared, but his words turned into mumbles when he came face to face with himself.

. . .

"Um… Lucy? Did I make a Shadow Clone?"

"I don't think I made a Shadow Clone recently… Did I, Yunyun?"

Both Naruto's said at the same time while turning to their respective party members in confusion.

FS Naruto eyed the man in front of him with calculative eyes. It was almost like looking in a mirror, only the boy in front of him was wearing black pants and a jōnin vest.

ST Naruto was having similar thoughts, only the boy in front of him was wearing the usual orange jumpsuit with the all too familiar red Sage Cloak.

"Hey, if you're really me, then you must know what I'm thinking."

ST Naruto said with a smirk, to which FS Naruto returned in full.

"I couldn't agree more."

By this time, the rest of the group was now on their feet. But nothing seemed strange to any of them, as seeing multiple Naruto's in the same place was normal to them.

"Hey, what game are you playing at Naruto? That man standing in front of you is clearly a different person. My God Vision can tell as much."

Aqua suddenly said while puffing her chest out with pride, earning strange looks from her party members.

"What are you talking about, Aqua? Naruto is clearly using his cloning skill to try and mess with us."

Megumin stated like it was the most obvious thing, and the goddess smile cracked.

"That's right, and you should stop it with your 'goddess' jokes, Aqua. You will receive divine punishment from Aqua-Sama."

Darkness added sternly, and Aqua started twitching.

"What 'God Vision'? Your only skills are complaining and party tricks."

Kazuma retorted, which was the breaking point that had Aqua pouncing on him.

"Say that again to the goddess who brought you back to life! Twice! You shitty NEET!"

"What are you-Ouch! Get off me, you useless goddess of party tricks!"

As the two struggled against one another on the ground, Lucy finally came to her senses.

"Who are you people, and where are you from?"

Leaving aside the second Naruto, for now, as confronting that first would only lead to further confusion, Lucy decided to ask the other people for information. Hearing the blue haired girl refer to herself as a goddess piqued her interest, but that could also wait.

"Fufufu… I am Megumin! Axel's number one mage! I hold the class of Arch Wizard, and wield the most powerful magic in existence! Explosion magic!"

Megumin declared while striking a dramatic pose and flicked her cape for added effect.

"I-I see…"

Lucy stuttered while smiling wryly. That didn't answer her question in the slightest. Also, what was a "Megumin"?

"You'll have to excuse my friend. She gets rather excited when meeting new people. My name is Darkness, and I am a Crusader. These two are Kazuma and Aqua. Now, come on you two. Stop fighting in front of a stranger."

Darkness greeted Lucy very formally before she grabbed the two people who were fighting by the scruffs and lifted them both off the ground and onto their feet.

"A-ah… My name is Lucy, and this is Naruto. We're mages of Fairy Tail!"

Lucy greeted back with a short bow, but it was a bit awkward since the knight's polite greeting had taken her by surprise. By the way that Darkness had handled both Kazuma and Aqua, Lucy almost felt like she was talking to Erza.

When Lucy looked back up, she found the others staring at her weirdly.

"Hey, Kazuma. This woman is saying strange things. We already know Naruto. Does she have a screw loose?"

Megumin whispered to Kazuma in a voice loud enough for Lucy to hear.

'Screw loose!?'

The Celestial Spirit mage thought to herself with a vein bulging on her forehead. This little girl dared to make fun of her after making THAT ridiculous introduction!?

"Kazuma, I have a strange feeling that this woman is trying to confuse us so she can seduce Naruto."

Darkness whispered in a similar fashion as Megumin.

'How did she come to that conclusion!?'

Lucy screamed in her mind while blushing furiously, and all her previous thoughts about Darkness being like Erza went down the drain.

"Neh, Kazuma. The two Naruto's look like they're about to fight. My bet is on our Naruto."

Aqua randomly said while pointing at the shinobi's, who were now smirking at each other, challengingly.

Kazuma decided to ignore Aqua and instead faced Lucy, who was blushing to her ears for some reason.

Wait a minute… Now that Kazuma got a better look, this girl was pretty cute.

Actually, scratch that. The girl in front of him was gorgeous! She wasn't as tall as Darkness, but her figure was similar, and she also seemed to have a decent head on her shoulders!

Thank you, Eris for this lucky encounter!

"Is that person really another Naruto? Ah, but they do look like they're about to fight… We should probably stop them."

Lucy said while looking at the two ninjas worriedly. If that really was a second Naruto that wasn't a clone, then there was a lot of questions to be asked.

But before that, she had to prevent the two from fighting. A fight between two Naruto's only spelled disaster!

"Forget about those two for now. Lucy, was it? I'm sorry to ask all of a sudden, but where is this place? You see, my friends and I come from another world, and you look like a reasonable person. Could you maybe show us around?"

Kazuma interjected and asked with a charming smile.

'Is he… flirting with me?'

Lucy couldn't help but take a step back. Was this guy for real? No, there were far more important things to worry about.

"Go ahead and take them into town, Lucy. I'll catch up in a bit."

FS Naruto suddenly said without looking away from his other.

"Same here. You go along with them, too, Yunyun."

ST Naruto said, and the two ninjas disappeared in swirls of leaves.

'Wait, who's Yunyun?'

Lucy thought before she quickly remembered that six people had appeared from the scroll, and she turned to find a teary-eyed girl hiding behind Megumin.

She didn't know why, but she got a sudden urge to hug the girl.

But leaving that aside, for now, it seemed that there was nothing that she could do about the two Naruto's. Hopefully, their fight didn't reach the town…

"-oooooOOOOOHHHHHH!"

Just as Lucy was about to lead the group into town, a familiar scream could be heard as it got progressively louder.

"Juvia-Geh!?"

Lucy squeaked when she saw Juvia sprinting towards them at full speed and yelped when the water mage charged right into her pinned her to the ground.

"Where is Naruto-Sama!? Juvia felt a disturbance while she was baking Naruto-shaped cookies!"

"That's what you were doing!? No, wait… Get off of me, and I'll explain!"

* * *

"So that's how it is~! Any friend of Naruto-Sama is a friend of Juvia~!"

Juvia chirped with a cheerful smile.

The story Lucy came up with was that Kazuma and the rest were friends of Naruto who were visiting from another town. Had they told Juvia that there was a second Naruto, who knew how she would react.

'My crazy detector is telling me to avoid this woman at all costs.'

Kazuma thought with a short nod. This woman wasn't bad at all in the looks department, what with the blue look and the speaking in third person thing that she had going, but the only other person that Kazuma knew that referred to Naruto with "Sama" was that blonde Axis Cultist back in Axel.

"Hmm?"

Juvia hummed as she studied the group and her fell on Kazuma for a second, which caused the boy to stiffen.

'Eh? D-did she hear my thoughts!? N-no… I must be imagining things.'

Kazuma concluded when Juvia's gaze moved on and finally set on Aqua, who was staring right back.

"You… I feel a good vibe coming from you. Juvia, was it? I can sense your aura with my godly powers… You have an affinity to water, don't you!"

Aqua claimed while making weird hand gestures.

"Juvia is a water mage! Does Aqua-San use water magic too? Juvia can sense strong magic power coming from you."

Juvia exclaimed with a hand over her mouth.

"Hehe… I'm not just adequate with water, for I am Aqua-Sama! The Goddess of water! Yes, THE Aqua-Sama! Oh, and I don't say strange things like 'mizuru' either."

Aqua declared while sticking her chest out with a snicker.

"Anyone could have guessed what kind of magic she uses. She's wearing all blue. Also, don't just call yourself a goddess like that. Haven't we been through this already?"

Kazuma retorted while pinching the bridge of his nose, but it seemed he was being ignored.

"Juvia doesn't know what a 'mizuru' is, but Juvia knew that Aqua-San was a great person the moment she laid eyes on her!"

Juvia complimented, which only caused the water goddess's ego to inflate even further.

"Right? Right? I don't know what everyone back home was thinking, believing that man's stunt like that. You're a good girl, Juvia! A pure child like you should join the Axis Cult!"

Aqua said before flashing a piece of paper and a pen out of nowhere before handing it to the water mage.

"Where did you even get those things?"

Kazuma asked with a sweat drop.

"Fufu… Silly Kazuma. Of course I would have a recruitment form when such an innocent child is in need of my guidance. Like you!"

Aqua responded while rolling her eyes, and Kazuma grit his teeth when the girl not only failed to answer his question but insulted him at the same time.

"Juvia… You don't seriously believe this girl is a goddess, do you?"

Lucy whispered into her friend's ear while glancing at the Axis Cult recruitment form. She had to admit that Aqua's looks could be considered 'godly,' but that was it. There was nothing divine about the girl in the slightest.

"Oh, I forgot to mention. It's quite common that new recruits find true love-"

"Juvia will join!"

Juvia immediately answered and started writing her name on the piece of paper, prompting the Celestial Spirit mage to shrug in defeat.

"I knew I could sense an Axis Cultist in you! But I have to say, you shouldn't be hanging around a ninja stalker like Naruto. That man is a bad influence, especially to a pure and innocent child like you, Juvia. He'll steal your underwear, play with your hair at night, and sexually harass you every day. Just like Kazuma."

Aqua chirped before she started ranting about the Naruto from her world.

"I don't do things like that!"

Kazuma barked when Aqua mentioned something unnecessary, and he was about to go ham on the girl when they heard a pen being snapped.

The two Axel residents began to sweat bullets when they saw the dark look in Juvia's eyes.

"You… Naruto-Sama has seen Aqua-San's underwear and touched her hair!?"

Juvia roared while tearing the Axis Cult Recruitment form to shreds. At the same time, a torrent of water formed around the water mage's figure.

"Wah!"

Aqua wailed in surprise when a stream of water slammed into her form.

"That's what you're mad about!?" x2

Kazuma and Lucy retorted in unison from behind a nearby tree, and they both shared a surprised look.

. . .

"My condolences…"

"Same here…"

Kazuma and Lucy said when they realized that the other must have to deal with this sort of nonsense all the time.

Speaking of trouble…

'Where are the other two? They've been awfully silent…'

Kazuma thought as he looked for Darkness and Megumin, and his blood ran cold when he couldn't find them.

Seeing the troubled look on Kazuma's face, Lucy deducted that he must have been looking for the other two when she noticed their absence as well. There had to be a reason why he looked so worried.

"Go into town and look for your friends. I'll stop these two before they go too far."

"Ah, thanks… I apologize for my troublesome party member!"

Kazuma shouted and started running towards the town. Those troublesome girls… He'd make them suffer his Steal skill for cutting his time with the cute and sensible Lucy short!

'Ah, I almost forgot about that other girl! Onion, I believe her name was?'

Lucy thought when she remembered the timid girl and saw that she was missing as well.

Oh well. Kazuma probably noticed that she was missing too… Hopefully.

* * *

In a distant forest, two blonde boys could be seen going toe-to-toe in close quarters combat.

After a couple of exchanges, they put some distance between each other to catch their breath.

"Heh… Not bad, me! But I think it's time to get serious!"

FS Naruto said before he took a long breath and closed his eyes for a second. When he opened them a moment later, his eyes were now crimson with a mixture of toad and fox irises, and dark orange eyeshadow lined his eyes.

"Your Sage Mode looks different than mine. Interesting… But I won't just be using Nature Chakra in this fight!"

ST Naruto said and swiped his hand forward as if to indicate something, and at the same time, his form became shrouded in a golden cloak that resembled a large jacket. But that wasn't all, for his eyes too had the toad/fox-like irises.

"Eh!? Is that… Kyuubi chakra!?"

FS Naruto balked when he sensed the tailed beast's chakra. He already knew his other had a nine-tailed fox sealed inside of him too, but to think he also mastered its power…

But this only made FS Naruto more excited, because this meant that he'd be able to go all out with his Magic Enhanced Sage Mode.'

' **Be careful, Naruto… That Sage Mode of his is different. This world's energy… It's weird. I had to filter it out for you when you gathered nature energy, but this guy did it all by himself in an instant.'**

Kurama warned ST Naruto, but it didn't hide the fact that the tailed beast was eager to fight as well.

"Bring it on, me!"

"Right back at you!"

The two Naruto's shouted before they clashed in a new test of speed and strength.

* * *

"Hey, Megumin… Are you sure that it was a good idea to leave Kazuma and the others behind?"

Darkness asked as she and the little girl trekked through the busy streets of Magnolia.

"Of course! Kazuma was taking too long, and Naruto was trying too hard to prank us with his clone. We're only going to be here once, so we might as well explore!"

Megumin exclaimed while shaking her head before she whispered.

"Also, that blue-haired woman scared me…"

"Did you say something, Megumin?"

"N-no! I did not!"

Darkness tilted her head to the side when she thought she heard the little girl said something, but the Crimson Demon hastily denied it before running off.

"Ah! Megumin, wait a second!"

Darkness tried to catch up to the mage, but the street was quickly becoming busier and more difficult to move around in.

* * *

Yunyun walked along the sides of the buildings as she searched for Megumin and Darkness. She had noticed the two sneak off while Aqua and the other blue-haired lady were talking, So, she decided to follow them so that she could bring them back to the group.

But navigating through this town was hard, especially since it started getting more crowded for some reason.

After finding a park, Yunyun sat down at a bench and sighed. Not a single person had spoken to her since they came to this world.

'I guess it's the same no matter what world I'm in…'

Yunyun thought as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Hey, are you okay? Are you lost?"

A young sounding voice asked, and Yunyun looked up to see a blue-haired girl around her age looking at her worriedly.

"A-ah… Yes. I was looking for my frie-a-acquaintances, and I got lost."

Yunyun admitted while lowering her head in shame.

"Oh, I'm sorry… I used to get lost in town all the time when I first came here. Would you like me to help you find them?"

Upon hearing the blue-haired girl's offer, Yunyun stood up and bowed.

"Y-yes, please! My name is Yunyun! I-I-I'll be in your care!"

"N-no worries! My name is Wendy!"

* * *

"Guh… That looks tasty…"

Megumin muttered and held her growling stomach as her gaze shifted between the cooked meats and vegetables on a nearby food stand.

As expected of a different world to throw a hurdle in her direction… Not only did she not know the language, but what little money she had wouldn't even be an option due to the difference in currency.

'Darkness isn't here anymore, and the stand owner isn't looking… I could just sneak one under my cloak and-'

"I'll take one."

"!"

Megumin snapped her hand back when an armored woman walked up next to her and ordered some food from the stand.

"Darkness, don't sneak up on me like-"

The words died in Megumin's mouth when she saw that the woman next to her wasn't Darkness, but a red-haired beauty who, strangely enough, only wore armor on her upper body.

"I apologize if I startled you. Here, take this as an apology."

The woman apologized and offered Megumin one of her snacks.

The little girl seemed suspicious at first, but she grabbed the food and quickly took a bite.

"It's tasty…!"

Megumin gushed and held her cheeks as she savored the flavors, and the older woman hummed in agreement.

"There you are, Megumin-Ah! Did you steal that food!? I knew I shouldn't have let you out of my sight!"

Kazuma, upon seeing the little girl, began to panic when he saw the half-eaten snack in her hands.

"I didn't steal anything! This nice lady bought it for me. Seriously, Kazuma. You should know by now that I'm not the troublemaker of our party."

Megumin rolled her eyes while saying, and the Adventurer turned toward the other woman and bowed apologetically.

"Thank you for preventing my party member from changing classes to Thief!"

"Wha-!"

Kazuma bowed his head to the red-haired beauty and forced Megumin to do the same.

"Fufu… You two seem to get along quite well. My name is Erza, I am a mage of Fairy Tail."

Erza laughed into her armored hand before introducing herself.

'That red hair… That stern, yet kind look… Another beauty is here!'

Kazuma gulped when he realized the female knight was drop-dead gorgeous.

"M-my name is Satou Kazuma, and this is Megumin! Sorry, I'm not pulling your leg. That's her actual name. Wh-what's yours?"

"Oi. What is wrong with my name? Actually, why are you acting so weird all of a sudden Kazuma?"

Megumin growled when her party's leader was saying some irritable things, prompting the female knight to smile fondly.

Suddenly, they heard a commotion from across the street, and they could see a rather large crowd had formed in the town's plaza.

"Hm. If you'll excuse me, Kazuma and Megumin."

Erza said before she started walking towards the crowd, and Kazuma and Megumin looked at each other and nodded before moving to follow her.

Kazuma had a feeling that he knew what was going on over there…

* * *

"What's the big deal, hah? I was just buying a snack!"

Gajeel growled after a blonde haired woman suddenly grabbed his shoulder and called him out.

"Lies! You were going to steal that food! It's written all over your scary face! As a Crusader, I cannot allow such a crime to happen!"

Darkness shouted back and drew her sword.

"Scary…!? You pickin a fight, woman? Don't forget that you were the one that started this when I bash that pretty little face of yours!"

The iron dragon slayer roared and coated his fist with iron scales. The crowd around them had given them enough space to move freely, so Gajeel had enough room to lunge forward and attack.

Darkness's eyes widened when she saw this and blocked the punch with her sword. To her surprise, the force behind the attack was strong enough to push her back a couple feet.

'Such strength…!

"Gihihi! You scared now? I was holding back just now, but if you apologize now I'll-"

"To think you would attack a woman with a fist made of iron, and even threaten to ruin her face! Guh…! I underestimated you, thug! But not to worry! I will gladly take the place of any woman you threaten!"

Darkness interrupted the dragon slayer midsentence, sporting a massive blush on her face.

"Wh-what?"

Gajeel stuttered, stumped from how the woman in front of him was acting all of a sudden.

Was she… Happy?

"With my current level, there's no way that I'll be able to match your strength… Ngh! I know what you'll do after you defeat me too! You'll take me back to your delinquent hideout, ravish me, and let your underlings take turns with what's left of me!"

Darkness exclaimed, and nearly dropped her sword with how much she was shivering.

"Like hell I would do that! Are you insane!?"

Gajeel roared when he felt the cold glares coming from the crowd. Now he understood why this woman picked a fight with him.

She was batshit crazy!

"Now come! As a female knight, I have accepted my fate-Ah! Come back!"

"Hell no!"

Gajeel's fading voice could be heard as he fled from the scene.

"Tch! What a spineless man…"

Darkness sucked her teeth before she turned to find Kazuma staring at her with a flat expression.

"Ah, Kazuma! Look! I just stopped a crime in another world!"

"You just sucked your teeth after he ran away from you."

Kazuma readily pointed out.

"No I didn't."

She denied it.

"Yes, you did. You really are a hopeless woman."

Kazuma repeated himself while throwing in a jab, and Darkness averted her gaze.

Seeing as the crusader wasn't about to admit to anything, Kazuma turned to Erza who had a rather pleased look on her face.

'Don't tell me…'

Kazuma thought when he recognized the look on Erza's face.

"Hm. This woman is an admirable knight. Oh, and don't worry. I will have a word with that man later."

Erza complimented with a firm nod.

"T-thank you… My name is Darkness. It's a pleasure to meet a fellow vanguard."

Darkness responded while shifting in her armor awkwardly.

'Of course Erza misunderstood that pervert…'

Kazuma palmed his face as Darkness and Erza acquainted themselves with each other. But it seemed that Erza was also a part of this 'Fairy Tail.' He wondered if she knew Lucy.

* * *

Back in ruins of what once was a forest, FS Naruto formed a Rasenshuriken in his hands and was about to throw it when his counterpart suddenly shouted.

" **Steal!"**

In a flash of light, FS Naruto suddenly found that the Rasenshuriken was no longer in his hands.

"What!?"

" **Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!"**

ST Naruto yelled before hurling the spiraling chakra shuriken at his other.

FS Naruto was able to react in time and managed to jump out of the way due to his enhanced senses, but ST Naruto was already on top of him with a Kyuubi-Chakra enhanced fist.

BOOM!

Just as the Rasenshuriken exploded, both Naruto's could be seen standing on other sides of the explosion.

"Your Sage Mode is faster than I thought it would be. You managed to deflect my attack even after all of that."

ST Naruto commended his opponent with a smirk. Kurama wasn't kidding when he said this guy's Sage Mode was no joke. It was far better than his!

"That ability you used earlier almost got me. I can't believe you were able to steal my Rasenshuriken right out of my hands! As expected of me… Guess I really have to go all out in this fight!"

FS Naruto shouted and tapped various places on his body, which began to glow an orange hue.

" **Dark Écriture: Absolute Shadow!"**

When the light brimming from FS Naruto's form faded, ST Naruto found that his others' body was now covered in a dark orange armor with rune-like wings and a tail sprouting out from the back.

'This is new…'

' **Naruto, you're going to need to use more of my power. That armor is made of this world's foreign energy.'**

'Got it… Let's go, Kurama!'

ST Naruto responded to his tailed beast and clasped his hands together to gather the necessary chakra for the Bijuu Avatar.

"OHHHH!"

"Oh no you don't!"

FS Naruto snapped and closed his right fist, and at the same time, an orange barrier in the shape of a rectangle erupted from the ground around them.

"…Eh?"

ST Naruto muttered when his chakra cloak faded, leaving him in the standard Sage Mode.

'Kurama? Kurama!?'

The shinobi thought in panic when he could no longer hear the tailed beast's voice.

"Heh… I knew it! You were communicating with the fox this whole time! That's why I placed those runes throughout the battlefield!"

FS Naruto revealed while gesturing around the tattered landscape that used to be a forest.

"These runes make a barrier that makes it so that 'anyone inside cannot access tailed beast chakra.'"

"EH!? Did you know that we would fight one day!?"

ST Naruto wailed while taking a few steps back in fear. Because such an ability would only work on Jinchuuriki, and as far as he knew, they were the only Jinchuuriki in this world.

No, wait… He could sense another Tailed Beast!

Seeing the look of realization on ST Naruto's face, FS Naruto smirked.

"You must have noticed by now… There's another Tailed Beast in this world! I made these runes for when I eventually fought Bee-Ossan! But I never thought that I'd be using them against myself! Hahaha!"

FS Naruto explained before he started cackling with laughter.

ST Naruto sweatdropped. Did he laugh like a maniac around Kazuma and the others like this?

Shaking his head, ST Naruto created a couple Shadow Clones. Until Kurama found a way to bypass those runes, he'd have to stall for time!

"Oh, crimson shrouded in black…"

* * *

"Is it just me, or do you hear loud noises in the distance?"

Megumin asked as she, Kazuma, Darkness, and Erza walked towards the field that they first appeared in. Erza had decided to come along when they mentioned Lucy and Juvia, and the two knights were enjoying a light conversation together.

"I can hear them too… I wonder if this world has a Megumin of its own."

Kazuma pondered aloud, before shuddering at the thought of having a second Explosion maniac in his party.

Naruto may have learned Explosion magic as well, unwillingly of course, but he wasn't trigger happy with the spell, unlike a certain Crimson Demon.

"Hey, I just got the feeling you were making fun of my Explosion magic just now. Care to admit to anything?"

Megumin asked darkly while poking the boy in the cheek with her staff.

"Hm? Ah, that must be your friend. I can see Lucy and Juvia as well."

Erza said as the group neared the tree in the middle of the field.

Splash!

'Splash?'

Kazuma thought and looked down to find the entire field was flooded. Had he not been there earlier, he would have thought this field was a natural wetland.

"Hahaha! Do you give up yet? If you say you're sorry and promise to join the Axis Cult, I may just forgive you!"

Aqua proposed with a haughty attitude to the water woman who was kneeling on the ground a couple feet in front of her.

"Aqua looks like she's having fun."

Megumin pointed out as the priestess started cackling.

"Should we stop her, Kazuma?"

Darkness asked her party leader, but the boy just shrugged.

"*Huff!* Never! Juvia would never follow a false goddess who schemes to put Naruto-Sama to shame!"

Juvia wheezed while glaring daggers at the water goddess.

"F-false goddess…!?"

Aqua faltered in her stance at being called a fake, and Juvia took full advantage of the opening.

" **Water Shuriken!"**

" **Reflect!"**

"Kyah!"

The water projectiles bounced off of Aqua's barrier and flew back towards Juvia. Due to her being low on magic power, Juvia took the full brunt of her own attack as it cut up her clothes.

"Juvia!"

Lucy cried out as she watched her friend collapse in the wet grass. She then noticed a familiar mop of red hair, and her eyes sparkled with hope.

"E-Erza! Help! I can't stop these two from fighting!"

"Hm. But… Why are you in that tree, Lucy?"

Erza asked and gestured towards the tree Lucy was currently sitting in.

Kazuma sweatdropped. He probably would have done the same thing had he been in her situation, but it still looked pitiful. Is that how he looked in front of the others back home?

"Oh, they're white."

The boy added absentmindedly, and his female party members sent him scornful looks.

"Mm. They're cute today, Lucy. Good work."

Erza added with a satisfied nod, earning surprised looks from everyone else.

Lucy's cheeks burned when she noticed the others trying to peek up her skirt.

"S-stop looking at me-W-wah!"

Splash!

Having lost her balance from trying to fix her skirt, Lucy fell from the tree and landed right in the water.

"Ouch… Now I'm all wet…"

The Celestial Spirit mage complained at her now see through clothes when her eyes suddenly widened in realization.

Wait… Wet! That's it!

" **Open: Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!"**

Lucy stuck her golden key into the water surrounding her before she was consumed in a flash of light.

"Kazuma! Kazuma! I used to read about those when I was a young girl! I hope she's as powerful as they were in the stories…"

"Me too! Is it okay if I use Explosion on it!?"

Darkness and Megumin started excitingly shouting nonsense, but all Kazuma could do is was gawk as the light faded.

"Is that what I think it is…!?"

Kazuma shouted in glee when he saw one of the fantasy creatures he'd been dying to see since reincarnating into that troublesome world.

After the light died down, Aquarius was seen floating just above the water with a calm expression on her face. Long blue hair held back by a golden headpiece, a blue bikini top, and blue scales on her mermaid tail…

'Ah… This is straight out of a fantasy… A real mermai-'

"Tch!"

Tch?

"Stop sucking your teeth every time I summon you! Please, help me stop those two from fighting!"

Lucy steamed when her spirit rolled her eyes upon seeing her face.

"Why do I always have to clean up your mess? Can't you do anything by yourself… Hey! Quit staring at me, boy! What are you, a creep who's never seen a beautiful mermaid!? Ahn!?"

Aquarius barked when she saw Kazuma's excited look, which fell instantly along with his hopes of living a fantasy.

"…"

A disdainful look grew on Kazuma's face. Was he doomed to meet such characters in his new life? When was going to meet the perfect girl with the perfect personality like in anime and manga? A girl that that was as beautiful on the inside, as much as she was on the outside?

Instead, he got beautiful girls with terrible personalities.

"Puhehehe! You brought a fish to fight the great me? Running out of options, are we?"

Speaking of women with terrible personalities…

Aqua took to Aquarius's summoning as a last-ditch effort of defeating her, and in the eyes of the goddess(lol), it was quite pitiful.

Aquarius's eyes snapped to towards the priestess and was about to unleash her fury when she suddenly noticed Juvia kneeling on the ground, her clothes in tatters.

"Juvia-Chan! What happened!?"

The spirit cried in dismay as she rushed over to her fallen friend.

"Juvia is fighting… That woman! But she can't land any… Good hits!"

Juvia struggled to say as the mermaid helped her stand.

"You… How dare you do this to my sweet little Juvia-Chan!"

Aquarius roared and raised her water urn, earning an 'eep!' from Aqua.

"W-wait, Aquarius-San! No matter what form of magic is used, that woman can reflect it back at you!"

The water mage warned, but Aquarius just lifted her urn and smirked.

"Then it's simple, Juvia-Chan. We do _that_."

As soon as the words left the spirit's mouth, both girls smiled evilly.

"W-what are you up to? J-just so you know, water attacks don't work on a goddess of water!"

Aqua stuttered when she saw her opponents snickering to themselves.

But suddenly, all the water around them began to move.

"What are they-H-hey!"

Kazuma began to ask Lucy, but the girl was currently scrambling back up the tree. His gut was telling him to follow her…

But first-

"Stop chanting Explosion! We're all too close! Let's follow Lucy and climb that tree! Darkness, Erza-San, you guys should come too!"

"Why!? This is a chance of a lifetime! I've always wanted to cast Explosion on a mythical creature like a mermaid!"

Megumin complained, but she stopped chanting her spell and followed Kazuma to the tree.

"I will be fine. Go on ahead."

Erza responded while eyeing Juvia and Aquarius expectantly.

"I-I-If Erza-San is staying, then I must stay too! Yes, I will stay as a fellow knight! I feel like something amazing is about to happen!"

Darkness claimed with a shaky voice that didn't match her blushing face.

"Hm. Your courage is admirable, Darkness. Let us see this through to the end."

Erza commented and hummed her approval.

"Don't praise her! She just wants to get caught up in-Ah, whatever! Don't come crying to me if it's too much for you Darkness!"

Kazuma yelled as he and Megumin climbed the tree and just as they latched onto a stable branch, all hell broke loose.

" **Unison Raid!"** x2

Juvia and Aquarius shouted, and all the water in the field that was in their command swirled into a massive whirlpool.

"H-Help-Blublublub~!"

Aqua gurgled as she was helplessly swept away by the magical currents.

"Don't worry, Aqua! I-I'll get you out of there!"

Darkness screamed and tossed her sword to the side, along with various pieces of her armor, before she dove headfirst into the whirlpool.

"Aqua! Darkness!"

Kazuma shouted as he watched his party members twirl around in the spiral of water on land.

"Kazuma-San-Blublublub…! Save me-Blublublub…!"

Aqua's cries came in bursts as her head popped in and out of the water every now and then.

"Ahn-Blublublub…! D-don't worry Kazuma-Blublublub…! I got this under control-Blublublub…!"

Darkness gurgled as she too spun around in the magical vortex of water, only her voice sounded less urgent.

"Hey, crazy girl! Can't you do something about your friend and that mermaid? Otherwise, I'll be forced to unleash my most powerful technique right here and now!"

Megumin shouted at Lucy while clutching the tree branch for dear life, and a tick-mark formed on Lucy's forehead.

"Who are you calling 'crazy'!? You know what, we don't have time for this… Juvia! Aquarius stop it right now!"

Lucy demanded her friend and spirit to cancel their unison raid, but the two were too focused on their spell while laughing like devils to listen.

Seeing the defeated expression on Lucy's face, Kazuma gained a determined look and studied the two spellcasters.

He could see that, aside from the well-placed tears in Juvia's clothes, the two girls were holding hands and figured that was part of what made their spell function.

'There's no way I'll be able to break them apart… Ah! That's it!'

Kazuma thought with wide eyes when he noticed the urn the mermaid had appeared with was glowing, and he had to guess the two were using it as a means of controlling the water.

If he could get his hands on that…!

" **Steal!"**

Kazuma shouted, and his outstretched hand radiated a bright light.

'Is this… Kazuma's magic?'

Lucy thought as she was blinded by the boy's technique.

When the light died down, and Aqua and Darkness flopped onto the wet grass as the whirlpool finally collapsed.

"Y-you did it, Kazuma! How did you-"

Lucy cheered, but she stopped midsentence when she saw the cheesy look on the boy's face. Or rather, what he held in his hand.

"Kyah!"

Aquarius shrieked, and she covered her now naked chest.

"That… Perverted NEET…"

Aqua muttered while covering her own chest in fear of being the next victim.

"Ngh…! How terrible! As expected of one of the men that I placed my hopes on!"

Darkness moaned as she laid sprawled out in the wet grass, her expression nothing short of bliss.

'Ho~? That's an interesting technique.'

Erza mused to herself while making her way over to Darkness to help her up. Such a technique might prove useful when trying to distract your opponent, much like Naruto's Sexy Jutsu.

"W-Who did this to Aquarius-San!?"

Juvia demanded as she helped cover her friend's modesty with her tattered jacket, and Kazuma's party members all pointed directly at their leader.

"Pervert."

Megumin spat with cold eyes.

Kazuma gulped as he started sweating bullets because he was currently holding Aquarius's bikini top in hand.

"W-why are you all turning on me! I stopped the fight, didn't I!? You should be thanking me, not jeering!"

He barked while pointing back at everyone.

"W-well, you did stop the fight… But… That technique…"

Lucy stuttered while averting her gaze.

Kazuma's heart sank when even the sensible Lucy turned against him. It wasn't his fault his skill stole people's underwear! It was random!

But… Even if the girls in this world hated him now, it didn't change anything. Plus, he got a great view and a new family heirloom, so it was worth it!

"F-forgive me, Scorpio!"

Aquarius cried out before disappearing in a flash of light, indicating her return to the spirit world.

"Ah! My new family heirloom-W-wah!"

Kazuma shouted when the bikini in his hands disappeared as well, and the surprise caused him to slip and fall off the tree.

"Ouch… U-uh… Sorry?"

The adventurer said with a twitching smile when he looked up and found Juvia glaring at him. From this angle, he was getting one hell of a view due to the girl's shredded clothing. But the look in the water woman's eyes prevented any such thoughts to occur in his mind.

"Don't worry, Scumzuma! Even if Juvia kills you, I'll bring you back to life~!"

Aqua chirped from the other side of the field.

'That bitch!'

Kazuma thought and felt a sudden urge to slap his party's priestess. Why did he even save that girl!?

* * *

"I wonder if those weird scents I smell are your friends? It smells similar to you, but a little different."

"M-my scent? A-ah… But they're really not my friends, just acquaintances. Though, I wish they would consider themselves my friends…"

Wendy and Yunyun were walking around the town looking for the latter's 'acquaintances' when a series of loud rumbling sounds could be heard outside the town. So, the two ventured out towards the fields to investigate.

"Sorry, we probably would have found them by now if my nose was as good as Natsu-San's…"

Wendy apologized while lowering her head in shame.

"N-no! You've been a great help, Wendy-San! I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't shown up!"

Yunyun stammered in an attempt to cheer the bluenette up before fidgeting nervously.

"P-plus… I've been having a lot of fun with you, too…"

"Me too! U-um… If you're going to be staying in Magnolia for a while, would you like to be friends? There's not a lot of kids in this town that are my age, and… Ah! But that's not the reason why I want to be friends!"

Wendy asked while poking her fingers together and looking up shyly.

Yunyun's eyes lit up significantly, but they died down when she remembered she wasn't in her own world at the moment.

"I'd love too, but… I'll only be in this world for a couple more hours…"

The Crimson Demon said with a heavy heart, and Wendy hung her head in sorrow.

"O-oh, it's okay… That's a shame-Wait, what do you mean this world-"

"NARUTOOOOO! FIGHT MEEEE!"

Wendy was inherently cut off when a pinked haired boy ran past them, leaving the two girls in a cloud of dust.

"Cough! Cough! Who was that, and why does he want to fight Naruto-San?"

Yunyun asked. She was still confused about the double Naruto situation, as even she couldn't tell if the shinobi had created a shadow clone to mess with them or not.

"Eh? Yunyun-San knows Naruto-San?"

Wendy blinked in confusion when the girl mentioned ninja's name. Come to think of it, she smelled Naruto's scent on Yunyun's clothes as well. Only… the smell was a little different.

* * *

"Waaaah! Somebody stop this crazy woman before she kills me!"

Kazuma screamed and pleaded as he ran for his life.

"Juvia won't spare a creep who steals a woman's most precious thing!"

Juvia hissed as she started closing in on her prey. She would have sliced the pervert up with her water magic, but she was currently out of magic.

"Don't make it sound worse than it actually is-oof!"

Kazuma retorted without a second thought when he suddenly bumped into what felt like a brick wall, and he fell on his back with a splash.

"Huh? Who the hell are you, and why do you smell so funny?"

Natsu asked as he knelt and poked the dazed adventurer's head.

"Could I ask you to refrain from poking our _fearless_ leader's face? I would stop you myself, but… Ah!"

Megumin said in a slightly sarcastic manner from her tree branch while pointing her staff at the Dragon Slayer, but she was startled when she almost lost her balance.

"Natsu, these people are from… A far-away place like Naruto. But they don't mean any harm."

Lucy explained as she carefully climbed down from the tree and helped Megumin, who seemed to be having trouble getting down by herself.

"You guys are like Naruto? That must mean you're strong! Well, maybe not this guy…"

Natsu deducted with a cheeky grin while he continuously poked Kazuma in the face.

'Just kill me now…'

Kazuma thought with anime tears streaming down his face. He was cold, wet, and exhausted from running away from a deranged and nearly naked woman. This other world was hell…

"Oh? Are you looking for a fight, boy? Then I shall be your opponent!"

Megumin declared while covering her face dramatically.

"Hm? Who's this shrimp who's saying weird things?"

Natsu stopped poking Kazuma to look at the Crimson Demon strangely.

"W-weird…? My name is Megumin! My calling is that of an Arch Wizard! Wielder of the most powerful magic that the world has ever seen! If you dare wish to challenge me, I'd best warn you… For when you stare into the abyss, the abyss stares back! You will have no choice but to cower in fear at the face of my might!"

Megumin shouted while striking various poses and finished her monologue off by flicking her cape.

'What is this idiot even saying…?'

Kazuma thought while looking up at his companion with disdainful eyes. But thinking back to the previous events of today, he knew exactly what was going to happen next.

"I don't really get it, but it sounds like you have some powerful magic! Show me!"

Natsu challenged and got into a fighting stance.

"You're not seriously going to fight a little girl-H-huh? W-what's this dense magic power? Kazuma-San, what is she-Ah!"

Lucy stuttered when she suddenly felt an enormous amount of power and went wide-eyed when she saw Megumin chanting a particular spell. She then turned to ask Kazuma about what was going on, but she found that the boy was sprinting towards the tree for cover.

…Maybe it would be a good idea to follow him.

"…Ngh! First that water magic, and now Explosion magic! *Huff!* I-I don't know if my body can take much more of this!"

Darkness shuttered in anticipation as she watched Megumin chant her spell.

"Don't worry, Darkness. I'll get us to safety."

Erza said with a frown, as she saw Darkness's strange behavior as her being scared.

"Ah, no. That's okay. You can leave me here, Erza-San. I'm quite confident in my defense."

Darkness suddenly said while waving her hand dismissively.

"Don't talk nonsense. I _will_ get us to a safe distance."

Erza responded with a stern tone and picked up her fellow knight bridal style before running towards the tree that Kazuma and Lucy were hiding behind.

"To be carried by another woman in such a way… Mmm! B-but this kind of play isn't that bad…"

The Crusader mumbled to herself, earning a strange look from her fellow knight.

"Oh! This spell looks promising! I'm getting all fired up!"

Natsu said and smirked when he sensed a large magic circle appeared in the sky above him. Perhaps he underestimated the little girl.

"Hey, are you not worried about your friend? That spell Megumin's using is ridiculously powerful…"

Kazuma asked Lucy in concern for the pink haired boy's safety. They may not be in their own world, but he didn't want to be partially responsible for murder in his subconscious later.

"Ah, no… If your friend is using a fire-based spell, then Natsu should be fine."

Lucy said with a sweatdrop, but before Kazuma could ask what she was talking about, Megumin completed her chant.

"-and be consumed by eternal darkness! **Explosion!** "

Megumin shouted, and Natsu's form was consumed by a pillar of explosive flames that rained down from the sky.

BOOM!

The group that was in hiding winced as hot winds washed over them, and the tree even creaked from the force of the Explosion.

"Hah… Nice Explosion… Mph!"

Megumin sighed in relief from having used her favorite spell before she collapsed onto the wet grass from mana exhaustion.

But-

'Hang on… Something's wrong… Is my Explosion magic… _shrinking?!_ '

The Crimson Demon thought, and she watched in terror when the flames of her spell were, in fact, getting smaller.

They continued to shrink until all that was left was Natsu, looking perfectly unharmed.

"*Burp!* Ah~! Those were some tasty flames! I've never eaten anything like em before!"

Natsu belched and rubbed his stomach in satisfaction.

"H-he… _ate_ my Explosion…?"

Megumin muttered in disbelief. How could such a thing be possible… The ultimate magic… HER ultimate magic!

After getting over his own disbelief, Kazuma walked over to Megumin and heaved her onto his back.

Yup, that was it. He wanted to go home now.

"Shall we go home?"

"He ate it… He ate it…"

Megumin repeated to herself repeatedly while staring off into space.

Well, it looks like Megumin was broken. Darkness and Aqua seemed like they were due for a break too. All that was left was-

"Man, I can't believe you had that kind of firepower up your sleeve! That explosion was strong enough to break through my runes!"

"Yeah, but even after I was able to go all out again, you were still pretty strong with that armor! It was hard to land a hit!"

The two Naruto's were gushing about the conclusion of their fight as they walked towards the tree at the center of the field. They both looked like they had just fought through a war.

When they made it to the tree, FS Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? I thought you were going to take those guys into town? What are you all still doing over here?"

"Hey, where's Yunyun?"

ST Naruto added when he noticed his party member was missing.

'How could that guy be so carefree when we're in this state?'

Kazuma thought with a twitching eyebrow, and it seemed Lucy was having similar thoughts as she was now quivering with anger.

"Where have you been, you idiot!"

Smack! x2

* * *

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall…**

"Why me too…?"

ST Naruto grumbled as he rubbed the weld on the top of his head. He didn't even know the girl and she hit him, and now she was happily enjoying a chat with Darkness. Talk about random mood swings.

Apparently, while he and his other were having their duel, Aqua and a girl named Juvia had gotten into a fight.

But that didn't really concern him, as the past was in the past!

They were all now enjoying cold drinks at the town's guild called Fairy Tail, which was an odd name if you thought about it. Did fairy's even have tails?

"Naruto! After eating that spell earlier, I'm really feeling fired up right now! I feel like I could beat anyone right now! Fight me!"

"Can it, Natsu. Can't you see the guy just had a hard fight?"

Two boys whose names ST Naruto learned were Natsu and Gray said before they at each other's throats.

"Wahaha! We should have come to this place first! Here, as a show of my appreciation… Nature's Beauty!"

"You go, girl! Hey, let's have a drinking contest! Loser has to strip!"

Aqua was dancing around on a tabletop while performing her special party tricks when a brunette wearing jeans and a bikini top challenged her to a ridiculous wager. This, of course, caught the attention of almost all the members of the guild, especially the males.

Well, at least she was having fun.

"He ate it… He ate it…"

Megumin was still repeating the same thing over and over again. But whenever ST Naruto tried to ask, she'd just break down in tears. So he decided to just leave the girl be.

"W-we'll be leaving soon, b-but I think I want to be friends with Wendy-San after all!"

"O-of course we can still be friends! I had a lot of fun today, Yunyun-San! Here, let me introduce you to my other friend, Carla!"

Yunyun had apparently become friends with a girl named Wendy, and ST Naruto felt horrible when he remembered the effects of the magic item. The poor girl was about to forget the friend she made here and seemed to have forgotten about that fact…

Maybe it would be best if he had kept that information to himself.

Leaving those pitiful thoughts behind, ST Naruto turned to his counterpart.

"Hey, other me. I gotta ask. Why doesn't anyone believe I'm from another world?"

"I may or may not have pulled a similar prank in the past… Oh, you're probably into pranks too! You're me after all, so… Here!"

FS Naruto muttered while scratching his cheek awkwardly before he pulled a small book from his ninja pouch and gave it to his other.

"…! These are…!?"

ST Naruto's eyes widened as he flipped through the pages.

—On the other side of the guild, Kazuma stumbled his way over to the bar.

This place was great! The people were friendly, and the girls were gorgeous with great personalities!

Well, besides that scary water mage of course.

"Gimmie a cold one! I'm going all out before we leave!"

Kazuma exclaimed while slamming his hand on the counter.

"Are you friends with Naruto? You look pretty weak, though…"

"Hm?"

Kazuma turned to his right and found a blue cat with unusually large eyes staring at him.

Odd… He could have sworn he heard a voice insulting him just now.

"Heh… Maybe I've had a little too much to drink. Now then, where did you come from little kitty~?"

"My name isn't 'little kitty.' It's Happy."

"!?"

Kazuma choked on his spit upon hearing the cat speak a second time.

A talking cat!? What kind of a world was this place!?

Although… They had flying cabbages back in Axel, so maybe it wasn't all that weird.

"Here's your drink! Since you're friends with Naruto-Kun, this one's on the house~!"

Yet another beautiful girl with white hair and blue eyes chirped while placing the glass in front of him.

Kazuma debated how he should play this one out. He had to leave at least one good impression-

"Be careful Mira, I heard this guy stole Aquarius's underwear with perverted magic."

Happy suddenly said while pointing at Kazuma.

T-this stupid cat!

"Oh my… You really must be one of Naruto-Kun's friends. Please take care in the future, Kazuma-San."

Mira cheerfully said with a short bow.

…Oh?

Oh?

His impression with Lucy had a run in the mud when she saw his Steal skill, but Mira didn't so much as bat an eye after hearing of it in such a grotesque rumor.

That charming attitude and cheerful smile…

Could it be? Did he find his fated encounter in this alternate world!?

"Well, of course. After all, Naruto is a dear friend of mine. We've been through a lot together, him and I."

Kazuma explained with an honest shrug as he casually sipped his drink.

"That's good to hear. Naruto-Kun has done for this guild, so it's a relief to hear he has friends in that other world… Oh my, I'm blushing now. What should I do?"

The barmaid said while clasping her rosy cheeks.

Eh? Another world? Did Lucy tell her?

Also, why was Mira making such a cute face while talking about Naruto? Wasn't he just pulling a prank on them about having a double?

"Hm. Naruto is as good a friend as he is a fighter."

Erza added while walking up to the bar while sharing a look with Mira.

Erza too!? Wait, did that mean… There really was another Naruto in this world!?

"That's right… I don't know where I would have been had I never met Naruto."

This time, Lucy walked up to the bar, and the three girls looked over towards the table where the shinobi in question was sitting at with his counterpart.

Not Lucy too! Why was it always Naruto!?

As the burning feelings of jealousy rose in Kazuma's chest, his body began to glow.

No! It wasn't fair! He still had to find his fated encounter!

He didn't want to go back! It was nicer here!

This place was an actual fantasy world!

But unfortunately, Kazuma didn't have a choice. He would soon forget these kind beauties and resume his torture of looking after _those_ girls.

"I'll never forget this Wonderful World…!"

* * *

 **Axel Town…**

Kazuma opened his eyes to find that he was back in Wiz's shop. His mind was blank, but he couldn't help but feel he just lost something very important.

Maybe he was able to wipe his hard drive back in Japan.

"Welcome back everyone! How was the trip-Wah! Aqua-Sama! Please do that outside the shop!"

Wiz shrieked when Aqua suddenly started spewing rainbows on the shop's floors.

"I'm sort of sad that we don't remember anything. I feel like I had a wonderful time in the other world."

Darkness commented as she followed the shopkeeper, who was busy rushing Aqua outside before she made an even bigger mess.

"I'm not… For some reason, I feel like something unfathomable happened on the other side."

Megumin grumbled before walking towards the door. On top of her exhaustion, she felt a strange hatred for the color… Salmon?

"Me too… I feel like I gained something precious, only to have it snatched away in an instant."

Yunyun agreed and followed her rival out the door for similar reasons, leaving Naruto and Kazuma as the only ones left in the store.

"Hm? What's this?"

Naruto mumbled when he felt something in his pocket, and he found that it was a small notebook.

Inside the notebook was…

'N-no way! These are genius!'

The shinobi thought with wide eyes were like saucers when he saw that the book was full of genius-level pranks. Whoever came up with these ideas was a mastermind!

"Oh yeah, how much was the magic item again? Don't worry, I'm a man of my word. I'll be sure to pay for it since we already used it."

Kazuma suddenly asked, and the blonde absentmindedly answered.

"Oh, that? Four-million Eris-"

"Steal!"

"Ah!"

Naruto realized his mistake when the notebook vanished from his hands and helplessly watched as Kazuma tore the pages to shreds.

* * *

 **A/N: Shout out to zubhanwc3 for editing this monstrosity~**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this little X-Over. I don't think I'll do something like this again though… But we'll see.**

 **Until next time, April Fools! :p**


End file.
